


Love Bug

by Aqua_Roses



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drama, Fluff, Gangs, M/M, Violence, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Roses/pseuds/Aqua_Roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya has finally returned to his precious city after being underground for so long. When he waltzes into the adobe of a pesky little doctor and his headless girlfriend they make him rethink his feelings for the monster of Ikebukoro. Not to mention the reason for his departure somehow manages to follow him back and the danger becomes even greater than before. (Originally posted on FF.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll just post the entire story then? Yep hope you enjoy lol

                                                                                                              

               It was early morning, and the air was crisp with the biting cold. The well renowned informant shivered in his parka trying to ignore the cold as he skipped along the streets of Ikebukoro happily. His lovely humans must have missed him, it had been such a long time since he’d returned. Two years have passed since he last set foot in Ikebukoro, yet it seemed like nothing had changed. The pace was quick amongst the crowds, each individual rushing to go about their days. Some with company others alone, it really seemed as if nothing had changed but that wasn’t the truth, so much has changed in the past two years. No one knew that better than Izaya himself.

 

              Two years ago Izaya had decided to go underground for a little while, he told no reason for a few small reasons. One, he thought it would be funny to see what everyone’s reaction would be, at least those close to him which honestly wasn’t many people. Shinra at least seemed to care, maybe Celty he didn’t really know. The other reason was a more private matter and it was simply better to involve only those who needed to be involve. Don’t get this wrong, Izaya was no coward and with his trusty switch blade confined in his parka he had no reason to be; he could go par to par with the monster of Ikebukoro with little challenge for crying out loud. No the reason for this departure was much different than what he normally faced on a daily bases, but that didn’t matter anymore! He was back and he dearly missed his lovely humans~! He had to share the love~! Especially his monster, it was so boring without playing with his favorite toy. He needed the excitement, the thrill of the adrenaline as he was chased down the streets and through alley ways. He really just needed some normalcy back into his life after everything he went through.

 

            “Izaya! Long time no see! Eat sushi yes? It good for you!” the Russian spokesman said jubilantly shoving a flyer into Izaya’s face. Simon did not change much in the last two years if anything he might have built in a little more muscle into his already large form, dwarfing the informant even more.

 

          “Oh I think I will thanks Simon long time no see.” The raven winked at Simon playfully and walked inside sitting in one of the corner booths and waited for the server.

 

          Russia sushi still looked the same as always the only difference being that it seemed more people seemed to be in the vicinity than he used to remember attending. He wondered if that meant that the sushi had gotten better over the years of his absence. Lost in his thoughts he never noticed a young boy of about fifteen ask for his order. Being the coy informant that he is, Izaya decided to play a little bit with the boy in front of him throwing lewd comments at the waiter watching as the boy’s face redden. The poor boy could only stammer so much before rushing away promising to bring his order over in a short moment. The info broker chuckled quietly to himself as he watched him leave, it really was so much fun to mess with people. How he loved doing this.

 

         It was about fifteen minutes later that Izaya received his order, and ate it up his fatty tuna quickly. Practically engulfing each piece loving the taste, Russia sushi had defiantly gotten better at their preparations. He never knew he could miss his fatty tuna so much but with a full stomach he knew it was time to leave. There was still many places to see and many people to meet before he called it a day. With that in mind he paid his tab and exited the restaurant. However around the same time as Izaya was exiting the restaurant, a tall blond bartender rounded the corner.

 

        “Something stinks…” the blond muttered as he lit his cigarette casually. Things in ‘Bukoro have been relatively peaceful, and boring for the debt collector. He wasn’t sure what was making him so lethargic lately but he felt…off. Something felt like it was missing but he just simply brushed it off as boredom. The more he thought about the issue the more annoyed he got, because it only made it even more obvious that something was bothering him and he could do nothing about it.

 

        “Shiiiiiiiiizu-chan!”

 

 

        “Izaya…?” The debt collector froze mid drag, his eyes widening. There was no way he heard that right, that flea had been gone years now…

 

        Izaya grinned with a glint in his eyes, and approached Shizuo with cat like swiftness. “Miss me Shizu-chan?” he teased as he dared to step right in front of Shizuo.

 

        “You’re back.” Shizuo said bluntly furrowing his brows as if he couldn’t comprehend the sight in front of him. A childish thought past through his mind and before he could reject it, he poked Izaya on the cheek; making Izaya lose his grin and look up in surprise. He poked him again and again, well at least he knew he wasn’t going crazy. The flea was really in front of him right now, at this very moment. Why was his boredom slowly going away? Wait. The flea. He was here. Like right in front of him!

 

       “Shizu-chan?” Izaya asked warily confused with the attitude.  
Snapping himself out of his trance he began to crack his knuckles, a vein protruding out of his temple, “Fleeeeeeea!!” the blonde growled making Izaya laugh and runaway. “Get back here! The fuck you in ‘Bukoro! Where the hell did you go off to?!” he yelled grabbing the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a trash can, and threw it at Izaya missing him by an inch.

 

     “Aw you missed me!” the raven cried happily rounding a corner.

 

     “Get back here you flea!” The bartender growled as he chased after him, throwing a vending machine next. The informant dodged it by a hair only managing to get nicked on his side. He ignored the sting and grinned widely at Shizuo.

 

     “Your aim is as terrible as ever!” he snarked at him before disappearing around a corner. Shizuo ran after him but ended up losing him again in the crowd and sighed heavily running a frustrated hand through his blonde locks. He was not expecting any of this on his day off.

 

     After taking three left turn and one right turn Izaya finally emerged from an ally into the busy streets of Ikebukoro. Lifting up his shirt he glanced down and noticed the red stain his pale skin and hissed as he held his hand to the wound. It seemed the vending machine did more damage than he initially thought. Well at least now he had an actual reason for showing up to Shinra’s place unannounced. Wincing at the sight of the vibrant blood covering his hand as he pulled away he walked towards the doctor’s house, his hand on his middle again. Luckily he managed to be closer than he thought to the apartment complex and rushed to the door.

 

     “Shinraaaa! Open up! I’m dying!” Izaya whined as he knocked loudly on the underground doctor’s door. Damn vending machine he thought as he waited the pain getting worse. The only good thing was that the wound might have stopped bleeding but it still stung. It was all stupid Shizu-chan’s fault! The door soon opened and the raven was greeted by a cloud of smoke.

 

    [Izaya is that you? Why are you back all the sudden? You’re bleeding!] Celty waved her arms frantically and dragged him inside. And typed furiously on her PDA [How did this happen? Why were you gone so long?] She asked showing the informant who only shrugged and grinned at her.

 

     “Izaya!” Shinra yelled happily and tackled him in a bear hug and rubbing his face into his cheek. “Where have you been? Ah! You’re bleeding!” he cried and went back to get his kit to patch him up. He came back with disinfectants, cotton balls, and bandages and soon go to work on fixing him up. Luckily, Izaya didn’t need any stiches, but it would need to be bandaged up tight for a while. “You saw Shizuo didn’t you?” Shinra accused, only getting a smirk in return.

 

 

     “I had to go and see my monster!” Izaya laughed cheerily.

 

     Shinra only sighed heavily, “Why do you go after him so much? He wants to kill you!” He cried throwing his arms up in the air and twirling to wrap his arms around the headless rider. “Isn’t that right my-oof” he groaned as he was elbowed in the side.

 

     [Stop being stupid!] Celty gestured frantically shoving the PDA in his face and then paused. [I have always wondered why you chase after him so much. But that isn’t to important right now. Where were you?] She asked showing the banged up raven the screen.

 

     “Simple. He’s fun to mess with even if it is annoying how unpredictable he is.” The info broker muttered towards the end. Shizuo always fascinated him ever since he first met him in high school. He only heard the rumors about him but rumors could only keep hold of his interest for so long. He was ecstatic when his weird friend, Shinra, said he’d introduce them. He can still remember the first time he watched the brute fight. It was thrilling, watching the way the blond effortlessly swung away his opponents with the metal rod, his mighty roar rumbling against the buildings walls, his honey eyes fierce with anger. It was all so new to him and he loved it!

 

     “As for why I left…That’s a secret.” He teased a smirk gracing his features as he readjusted his shirt and jacket.

 

     [That explains absolutely nothing. But I won’t ask.] Celty crossed her arm over her chest as she showed both the screen, tapping over fingers against her arm. [Please don’t worry us again.] She typed out and showed Izaya quickly before pulling her PDA away. Making the informant feel slightly guilty for not letting them know why he left but he knew it was better that way.

 

     [It’s like you’re a little boy with crush at the playground though. Annoying the one you like…] Celty quickly shoved the message to his face startling him and looked confused as he saw her shoulder shake in laughter.

 

      “You see it too Celty?! Oh my beautiful Celty is so insightful! Come here s-oof! Ow Celty!” Shinra whined holding his head, half glaring at the woman he loved.

 

       [That wasn’t me.] The headless rider said showing him the screen and shrugging her shoulders.

 

      “What the hell are you two talking about?” The information broker asked after striking Shinra, giving them a forced smirk promising pain.

 

      Chuckling nervously, Shinra continued to rub his head, “Well Izaya, you do always talk about him. Calling him your monster, and how much you hate him. And the fact that you do anything to get his attention.” He bit his lip fearing his intense stare and quietly took a step back and hid behind the headless woman.

 

      “And?” The info broker growled flicking his switch blade taking a step towards the doctor, not liking where this conversation was heading at all.

 

      [What he’s saying Izaya,] Celty flashed her PDA in front of his face, [Is that you act as if you have some feelings for Shizuo…]. Her shoulder shook in laughter as she witnessed the shocked expression of Izaya.

 

      “I-…what? You must be joking!” He held his stomach as giggles erupted past his lips. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he fell back on the couch “That’s disgusting! Shizu-chan is monster!”

 

 

      “Don’t play it off Izaya, what was the first thing you did when you got here?” Shinra asked grinning widely, knowing the answer.

 

      “Eat at Russia Sushi of course!” The info broker chimed happily making Shinra roll his eyes.

 

     “And then?” He asked

 

     "Have fun with the monster?” Izaya asked feeling uncomfortable when he noticed the bright gleam coming from Shinra’s glasses.

 

     “Strange, how you go directly to the person you hate the most when you come back…” Shinra grinned widely scooting closer to Izaya nudging his shoulder. “Why is that Izaya? Huh? Why?”

 

     “Because I’ve always done it, so why stop now.” The info broker grumbled crossing his arms over his chest and scooting away from the insane doctor.  
“But you’ve done it since high school! We aren’t kids anymore,” he whined “We’re 25 now well I am your 24, but that’s not the point. We’re grown men. Yet you still choose to go out of your way to annoy Shizuo. Why?” Shinra raised a brow at him.

 

      “I’m forever 21 dammit! And I do it ‘cuz I’d be bored otherwise.” Izaya snapped at him sticking his nose in the air.

 

      “Keep telling yourself that Izaya.” Shinra snorted and smiled wide to the headless woman

 

      [Denial is the first step…] The PDA flashed in front both men, one seeing it as amusing the other as an annoyance.

 

      “Oh don’t follow whatever your boyfriend says. I’m leaving. You guys are no fun at all.” The informer huffed and stormed off annoyed. There was no way Shinra or Celty could be right, it was utterly ridiculous. There was no way he could have feelings for a Neanderthal, he was a god after all. It was completely insulting to even think about. Why would he degrade himself into loving a monster? It’s impossible, they aren’t even compatible anyways, not that it mattered.

 

      Izaya’s thoughts got even more jumbled when he passed through the Sunshine District as he watched the smiling faces of his lovely humans. How was it possible to be so sickenly sweet to each other? Izaya found it down right bizarre. It made no sense. How could one person lose all control of their emotions in the presence of the opposite sex? Err… no that also applies to the same sex as well. It still didn’t make sense to him either way. Sure he’s had sex before, he does have needs after all, but it still didn’t interest him entirely. He didn’t get the excitement of sleeping with other people, so he didn’t. But why should that matter now? Stupid Shinra and Celty, fucking up his head. He couldn’t think straight, why did he always bother Shizu-chan anyways? He says it’s for fun but shouldn’t that get boring after a while? He always had to have the last laugh, but he just really liked to mess with Shizu-chan, he was so fun!  
There couldn’t be any of those feelings Celty was talking about. Where would she even get a silly idea like that? He’s been messing with him since his first year if high school after all…He would have noticed before then if he had…No. Celty couldn’t possibly be insinuating that time could she? It was a joke, it wasn’t real!


	2. The Gift

 

          _It was a cold winter morning as the ravenette teen left his house, his hands stuffed in his pockets with a huge grin on his face. The small black package was securely placed in his messenger bag along with a few red ones, oh how he could not wait to see the expression Shizuo would have when he opened his locker! However, Izaya nearly gagged at all the pink that roamed around the halls of Riara Academy when he arrived. Valentine’s Day, what an atrocious and entertaining holiday for the future infromant. Izaya may be a first year in Raira, but that did not mean he was jumping off the walls for the Valentine’s dance that was happening after school, like some, mainly Shinra. Izaya rolled his eyes as he spotted his crazy friend jumping for joy, probably blabbering about his wonderful Celty or something._

 

 

_Izaya bit his lip in thought. Maybe he shouldn’t put the black box in Shizuo’s shoe locker that seemed a little too obvious. Maybe on his desk? No one was in the classroom after all… From being deep in thought the young teen didn’t notice Shinra approaching him with a beaming smile._

_“Izaya! I got you chocolates!”_

_Izaya blinked owlishly as he grabbed the purple rectangular box in surprise. He didn’t expect Shinra to get him anything at all since he never did in middle school. Izaya was always the one that gave him chocolates instead. “Aw Shinra got me chocolates!” he teased and wrapped an arm around his shoulders squishing their cheeks together. “You aren’t falling for me are you~?” He cooed as he saw Kadota walk around the corner._

_“Don’t be silly, I will only love my precious Celty.” Shinra answered with a dreamy look in his eyes and snapped out of his trance as Izaya gave Shinra a small red box with a pink bow on top._

_“Dotta-chin gets a box too!” Izaya shouted happily as he handed Kodota his own box similar looking to that of Shinra, getting a raised brow in return. “Don’t give me that look, I’m not being a pathetic girl and confessing my undying love to you Dotta-chin, it’s just gift exchange between friends!”_

_“Oh does that mean you’re giving one to Shizuo-kun too?” Shinra asked as he ate his chocolate._

_“_

_"D-don’t be ridiculous, who would give the monster chocolates? We are not friends Shinra.” He scoffed and walked off quickly as he spotted the blond walked off to said blonde’s class before he was caught. That was way to close… There was no way Shinra could know of his plan could he?_ No it was impossible _, Izaya thought as he placed the box in Shizuo’s empty desk chuckling at the note._

_“Happy Valentine’s Day. Oh Shizuo-kun, I’m too embarrassed to say this_

_face to face. I’ve admired you Shizu-chan for such a long time._

_Hehe. Isn’t that a cute name? I wish to call you that in_

_Person! It’d be so cute! Anyways please enjoy these chocolates_

_I worked very hard on it! Keep me in your thoughts maybe I’ll show_

_Myself to you. Until then Shizu-chan, I’ll give you a clue. I’m a grade_

_Below you.    – Love Your Secret Admirer.”_

 

_Izaya snickered as he left the room, his cheeks turning pink from holding it in. He_ did _actually make the chocolates, with the help of his sisters and he_ did _wonder if the monster would like them but he mostly wanted to mess with his head. He wondered what kind of expression he would make, it’s not like a girl would truly love some monster like him, even if he was attractive._

_The tall blond came around the hall, and Izaya hid behind the wall as he approached the classroom. It wasn’t until he saw Shizuo enter the room did he follow with a smirk. There Shizuo found a black box with a single red silk bow tied around it with a red envelope that said his name. A red blush adorned his lightly tanned cheeks as Shinra cooed and read the letter first._

_“Oooo! Shizuo-kun has a secret admirer!” Shinra giggled as he handed Shizuo the letter, the blonds red face deepening as he stayed quiet and read the note looking shocked. Izaya was a little shocked at the expression he saw on the blond feeling a strange stir in his stomach, making him feel apprehensive in approaching him. There was no way he could link him to the card right? He made sure to write it in his “fancy,” hand writing that looked like a girl’s hand writing… Yeah, it was impossible for either Shizuo or Shinra to link that embarrassing letter to him. It was a joke after all… Yeah, a joke. With that in mind, Izaya skipped over to Shizuo’s desk and snatched the letter pretending to read it for the first time._

 

_“Oh so even a monster can have a secret admirer? Huh_ Shizu-chan _?” Izaya teased with a large smirk, snickering at the angry leer the blond was giving him. This was even better than he imagined!_

 

_“Don’t call me that you damn flea! Give that back it’s not yours.” He hissed as he snatched the card back and sat down angrily, attempting to ignore him._

 

 

_Izaya pouted at him, “That is not very nice. How that girl could ever like you I will never understand. Your such a mean monster, aw well I’ll see you at lunch_ Shizu-chan _” He snickered at the hateful glare he received and waved to Shinra._

 

_The rest of the morning was boring to Izaya, but he couldn’t get the image of  a blushing Shizuo out of his head…It looked so out of place to see such a strong man blush like a little kid. It was rather cute. Not that he thought Shizuo was cute or anything, it was just something he was not used to seeing. Izaya sighed as he shook away his thoughts walking up the stairs to the roof where his strange group of friends were. Shinra was sitting next to Shizuo chatting happily about who knows what, while Shizuo munched on his own food. Izaya took the spot next to Kodota giving him a grin as he opened his bento box, the brunette nodding to him.  He always found it strange how quickly he was accepted to into the group during lunch time, considering his history with Shizuo that started from day one which wasn’t too long ago, but he rather enjoys the quiet atmosphere they held. That atmosphere that usually hung around the group however, wasn’t as quiet as it tends to be today and that was none other than Shinra’s fault. Yet it wasn’t till after Izaya finished eating did he finally pay attention to Shinra’s chatter._

 

_“C’mon Shizuo-kun, open the box! I wana know if those chocolates from your secret admirer are good!” he whined, trying to reach the blonde’s bag but was held back by the blonde. A hand on his face skewing his glasses and holding him a foot away from the bag._

_“No, what if it’s poisoned? It could be just a joke or something.” Shizuo grunted as he shoved Shinra off of him and went about gathering his mess._

 

_“It can’t hurt to try them, if anything you’ll at least know she’s a good baker.” Kodota shrugged as he ate some of the chocolates that Izaya gave him. And for once Izaya was quiet, unsure of what to say. It’s not like he really wanted to know if Shizuo even like those stupid chocolates…right?_

 

_“Just try them!” Shinra insisted making Shizuo sigh and carefully reach out the box and open the lid and pop in a heart shaped chocolate, letting it melt in his mouth. His eyes widening drastically as the seconds ticked by._

 

_“Lemme try!” Shinra shouted happily and popped one in his mouth moaning in delight._

 

_“These are good.” Shizuo mumbled as he popped another with a grin on his lips, making a rare tint to appear on Izaya’s cheeks. No he wasn’t flattered or anything, so what if he put in his all when he made chocolates? It meant nothing! He practically had his sisters make them anyways he just did what they instructed anyways. He then saw Shinra grab another one with a slight furrow of his brows and took a chocolate from his own box, the one Izaya gave him, and his eyes widened and glinted as he stared at Izaya. Making Izaya curse under his breath, the tint deepening to a dark pink color and took a quick glance at Shizuo before turning back to Shinra._

 

_“Don’t you dare. I’ll explain later.” He hissed quietly and growled at the wide grin Shinra wore. Ignoring the fact that his heart was beating a mile a minute for almost being caught in his prank._

 

_It wasn’t till later that day that Izaya found himself in his friend’s apartment after running around being chased by Shizuo. “It’s not what your weird twisted brain thinks Shinra. It’s meant to be a joke!” He growled as he crossed his arms around his chest, defending himself._

 

_“How is a love confession a joke?” Shinra asked grinning as he sat next to the headless woman. Izaya still didn’t bat an eyelash about the headless woman, if anything he saw her interesting. But that is a story for another day._

 

_“I just wanted to see what Shizu-chan would do if he got a Valentine’s Gift. It wasn’t a confession.” Izaya snapped his normal snarky composure gone._

 

_[Since when is he Shizu-can?] Celty said as she showed her PDA to the raven. [I thought it was a “joke.” Unless you are hiding something…] She teased getting a glare from the raven._

 

_“What the hell are you talking about?”_

_“You’re right Celty! It’s like Izaya has been bitten by the love bug! Aw how cute!” Shinra cooed hugging his love interest and grunting as he got elbowed in the gut. Whining a bit to himself as he rubbed his ribs a pout on his lips._

 

_[What’s a love bug?] Celty asked showing the PDA to her roommate. She may have been a mythical being but it did not mean she knew every myth. [It’s not an alien is it?!?!?!]_

 

_“No it’s not an alien Celty,” Shinra chuckled and readjusted his glasses. “Well Love Bugs are actual insects known as March flies. They tend to mate like crazy and disturb many people in the United States mainly in Florida during their mating period. But the love bug I’m talking about is the term of endearment someone gives someone else whose head over heels in love with them~” Shinra drawled happily._

 

_[Ohh… So your saying Izaya-kun has fallen in love with Shizou-kun?] Celty asked tensing her shoulders. [Well it would explain a lot I suppose…]_

_“Yes it would!” Shinra laughed leaning back into the couch stubly getting closer to the headless woman._

_“My god it was a joke! It wasn’t an actual confession or anything!” Izaya hissed throwing his hands up in the air in frustration._

 

_[But Shinra-kun said you got red when he complimented your chocolate~] She showed him the screen once again, as Shinra giggled holding his stomach._

_“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” Izaya snapped and stood up “I’m leaving. This does not leave the room! Unless you don’t want to have children when you grow up, I suggest you keep your trap shut Shinra.” The raven hissed glaring at the couple before storming out of the apartment annoyed._

 

      Izaya could remember that day clearly still, and even though Shinra and Celty knew it was him they said nothing when Shizuo got the same chocolate box with the next clue on the following Valentine’s Day. Of course, Izaya thought the entire thing was hilarious, the clue being “I’m boy with black hair,” only seemed to piss Shizuo off more. Izaya honestly expected Shizuo to be disgusted and throw a desk out the window, instead he looked at the note with surprise the blush deepening and put the note carefully away. Stupid unpredictable protozoan. He can still remember the second hand embarrassment he felt from the endearing way Shizuo ate his chocolates with a smile during lunch break. It made him so uncomfortable that one glance at Shinra’s grinning face had him red and jumping up and hiding himself in the library for the rest of lunch. He even kept his distance from the blonde for the rest of the day, unable to understand his own feelings in the matter.

     

       Not to mention the fact that it is because of that Valentine’s Day that he started to call Shizuo, Shizu-chan; which seemed to anger the monster more making it more fun for the informant. That memory still annoyed him. Why was the blond so unpredictable? Stupid protozoan… Even at graduation the raven did something stupid. He took the second button off the blonde’s uniform during their scuffle afterwards. Naturally it meant nothing, it just happened to get stuck on his switch blade and he just happened to catch it in mid-air. He could still hear the teasing jibes from Shinra and the messages Celty had showed him that night. Izaya groaned as he slammed his forehead on his desk when he walked to his office, his face unnaturally warm. Celty was wrong. He was never _bitten_ by a fucking stupid _love bug_.


	3. Turkey Delight

          It took about a month for Izaya to get back into the swing of things. He kept himself busy with all the clients and job assignments Shiki gave him. If anything, it looked like Izaya was working _too_ much. And what was weirder was that he refused to go into Ikebukoro.  He snapped at the mafia boss several times when he was asked to go into Ikebukoro to find some intel, and every time he lost the battle, and was literally kicked out of his home by Namie. His keys and pick locks absent from his pockets each time and he wasn’t allowed inside until he finished his job, and tonight was no different.

 

          “Namie-san! Lemme in!” Izaya shouted pounding his fists on his front door. “I’ll dock your pay!” he hissed angrily.

 

          “So what? Shiki’s paying me to do this.” Came the bored reply of the previous Yagiri pharmaceuticals owner.

 

           “I’ll tell your brother about your sick obsession with him!”

 

           “So? He practically knows anyways. Not like I keep it a secret.” Namie replied staring at the door yawning. “Why don’t you go play with your boyfriend already? I know you miss him. Or did lil Iza-chan get in a fight with his lil boyfriend?” She smirked.

 

           “SHIZU-CHAN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!” Izaya snapped his face flushing in anger. Not embarrassment ok. Anger dammit.

 

           “Oh don’t kid yourself.” Namie snorted.

 

         “I am so docking your pay and burning your brother’s pictures that you have in your wallet you little bitch!” He hissed kicking his door in frustration, before storming off in a huff. God that woman was insufferable! Where the hell did she get an idea like that? So what if he didn’t want to go into Ikebukoro. It’s not like he was avoiding _someone_ or something. He just didn’t have time to play with his monster. He was very busy getting himself re-settled in his home. He had a lot to do…

 

              The information broker flipped open the case of his many phones and slid his finger across the screen and looked over the document on the man Shiki sent for him to investigate. Takahiro Higarashi, age 34, brown hair brown eyes with a tattoo of a sparrow on the right side of his neck. From what Shiki sent him he was the second in command of group Shiki had dealings with, and Shiki suspected they were stealing money from him. Izaya grinned widely, he loved investigating new people. This was going to be fun. The grin he wore soon dropped again. It still meant going into Ikebukoro. How was he going to go to the city without that monster sniffing him out? He always knew where he was even when he wasn’t even trying to go disturb him!

  

            This was going to be impossible, but it had to be done or else Namie won’t let him back in. Stupid secretary, he was _so_ getting her back for this! And insinuating such things form him, it was insulting. The info broker sighed as he walked through another maze of allies. At least he was closer to Russia Sushi, a snack shouldn’t hurt. With a shrug of his shoulders, he walked out of the ally and approached the restaurant.

 

            “Izaya! Come sushi good for you!” The Russian promoter smiled broadly at him. Izaya only waved him off and went down another alley way after spotting head of blonde hair a few blocks away. He had to get away from the open area as much as possible or else the brute will surly find him, there goes his plans for a snack.

 

           It didn’t take long for Izaya to end up in front of the sandwich deli that served both as a deli as well as underground business transactions. It was simple deli with a veranda that had the name “Rosco’s Deli,” and a few tables with burgundy umbrellas to create shade were placed outside the front window. Of course Izaya already knew that all the dealings were done in the back room of the building. He grinned as he went around the building and went down an empty alley pressing himself to the cold wall covered in grime. He took a peak over a corner and was glad to see the back door of the restaurant was clear. Izaya took cautious steps and frowned when he noticed the door was locked. If only he had his pick locks with him.

 

           “Damn Namie. Now I have to go in through the front.” He grunted annoyed and sighed as he put a fake grin and skipped all the way to the front of the deli. Again. As Izaya walked in he noticed the long line for the front desk with impatient customers wanting their sandwiches. He sighed once again, he might as well observe as he also waited in line. He began to pick out the average customer against the regular customers… Izaya inwardly frowned there were to many thugs in this joint, most of them twice his size. He scanned the small area noticing two twin children running around their mother giggling in mirth. He can’t piss off any of these men. Too dangerous.

 

            “May I take your order sir?”  Came a bored reply that snapped Izaya out of his musings.

 

            “I’ll have the Turkey delight, with no onions.” He said grinning, “Can I also have the key to the bathroom?” The rugged looking man in his 20s rung up the informant and handed him the key that was attached to a large plastic sandwich. Yawning loudly, the man never noticed Izaya’s smirk as the next customer came up and ordered. Leaving Izaya to casually walk to the back with the key and a way to the office where he truly wanted to go.

 

             Walking into the back of the deli was easier than it should have been. Izaya expected large men guarding certain doors as he walked further into the establishment, what he came across was empty hallways. That only meant one thing. Cameras. Izaya’s grinned widened, oh how fun! He had to play hide and seek with hidden cameras. Izaya giggled as he peaked around the corners and swiftly spotted the camera that was hidden in a corner where the walls met. He hummed to himself as he tried to think of a way to shut the camera off without being noticed. He couldn’t just through a knife at it. Even if his aim was perfect it would alert the men in the building that someone was snooping around. That wasn’t good at all.

 

            “What to do, what to do?” He mused chuckling as he walked into the blind spot of the camera and through the knife at the small lens. “It wouldn’t be fun unless I messed with these humans.” He laughed and ran down the hall and quickly went into the room that held the security footage and knocked out the man in charge of the footage swiftly. Chuckling as he paused each of the cameras from recording and ran out of the room to get the information he needed. The schematics for this building were so simplistic that Izaya memorized the entire building in 5 minutes flat when Namie threw the document on his desk this morning.

 

               As he approached the room on the left that held Higarashi’s office he noticed the thundering steps of large men. He quickly slipped in undetected and walked to the computer on the desk. The informant sat on the desk chair spinning on it before he turned on the computer and hacked in. He slipped his USB drive in and copied every single document on there as he skimmed them. He chuckled quietly, “Higarashi-san has been very naughty~” he teased as took out his drive once it copied everything and left everything as it was. “Now to sneak pass those huge bears for humans.” He muttered to himself.

 

            The halls were quiet when Izaya snuck out of the office, but that didn’t lesson his guard. With his switch blade clutched in his hand he pressed his back against the wall and peered around the corner. It looked clear for the moment. Taking the chance, Izaya ran down the hall and swiftly returned to the bathroom. Just in time to slip in and slip right back out seeming like any other customer as the large men thundered by, ignoring him completely. Those big bears are so stupid! Almost as dumb as his monster, but not as fun. Nope not as fun. He giggled as he walked back to the front handing back the sandwich key to one of the workers, a young girl making the sandwiches.

 

            “Is my order ready?” the info broker asked politely, smiling at the girl earning a blush in return.

 

            “Turkey delight, right?” She asked shyly fiddling with her gloves as she peered at him with big brown doe eyes.

 

            “That’s right.” He said silkily flicking his bangs from his reddish eyes.

 

            “It’s right here!” She said happily as she handed it to him with a large smile. He leaned in about to thank her for the sandwich when he felt a pricking sensation begin at the base of his neck and trickle down his back. Shit. Here it comes…

 

         “IZAYAAAAAAA!!!”

 

         “If you’ll excuse me.” He grinned at the young girl, ignoring the sinking sensation of his heart falling into his gut. Why now. Why couldn’t he have a peaceful day working? “What are you doing in ‘Bukoro!” Shouted the tall bartender his cigarette snapping in two.

 

         “You know Shizu-zhan, I didn’t think your protozoan brain was so dull. Obviously I’m having lunch.” Izaya said grinned pivoting his wrapped sandwich in his hand, mockingly at him.

 

          “Shut up ya damn flea! I’ll crush you!” Shizuo growled grabbing the nearest thing next to him, which happened to be a table attached to the wall. Hearing the massive crunch as it was pulled off only made Izaya’s widened for a brief second, the monster never ceases to amaze him.

 

         “Tsk tsk, naughty Shizu-chan! You’re destroying public property again!” Izaya scolded pointing his switch blade at the blonde teasingly. He couldn’t help but notice the fire in Shizuo’s intense stare that sent tingles throughout his body, or the way his muscle flexed threatening to rip his precious bartender uniform. He really was attractive…The info broker couldn’t deny it. But wasn’t like it affected him in anyway of course. It is completely normal to have your stomach erupt in butterflies… He barely moved in time to side step the table that was aimed at him, but he took the chance to ran past Shizuo giggling.

 

         “Catch me if you can Shizu-chan!” Izaya laughed as he looked over his shoulders seeing the debt collector hot on his heels.

 

         “Izaya! Get back here! What the hell are you planning?!” Shizuo shouted as he ripped up a yield sign from the ground, growling as the metal was crushed in his palm.


	4. A Monster is Bitten

          Monster.         

 

          God how much he hated that word.

 

          He wasn’t a monster.

 

          He has short fuse and had few anger management issues, but who doesn’t? So what if it’s an excessive amount? There are worse people with anger management issuesand it’s not like he is the only one! So he could rip up a street sign from the ground with little to no effort…that did not make him a monster. Just different ok? He really wasn’t violent person, violence was attracted to him because of his immense power. It wasn’t fair. Why was he born like this? How could he change the minds of the people who feared him? It’s near impossible because of that damn flea and his meddling.

 

           That damned info broker just has to have the last laugh no matter the expense of the person. So annoying! It pissed him off and what’s worse is that he actually _missed_ his meddling. It had been so boring the last couple of years, not that he’d admit that to anyone. Izaya has always been strange to him, he never showed any form of fear towards him. Only mockery, and he hates to admit it. He really does. But he _liked_ that about the flea, it was a very slim shred of positive emotion towards him. Honest, it very miniscule! Like the size of half a pea, yeah that small. He’s still a pain though. No matter how many times that annoyance called him a monster, he wasn’t one. No matter how many times he was called a protozoan, he wasn’t one. It was simple. He wasn’t an idiot, albeit a little slow on certain things, but not an idiot. Shizuo was actually a very observant person by nature. So observant that he knew the flea was _off_.

 

          This whole chase was off.

 

           So annoying. That damn flea, what was his angle anyways?

 

           He wasn’t acting like he usually would during their game. The raven’s reddish brown eyes would not linger on his face like usual, his smirk looked forced even. Why? His posture seemed almost the same, Shizuo noted as he racked his eyes along his silhouette. Skinny as hell, he really needs to eat and not eat like an anorexic teen girl, but that wasn’t the issue. He was so _off._ It was really pissing him off. What was he planning?

 

           “What the hell is your plan this time Izaya? You haven’t bothered me in a month and now you show up?! What scam you cooking up now?!” Shizuo growled as he tore a mail-box from its hinges. For the record, he wasn’t keeping tabs on the little shit. He was just being observant, and careful about the little prick.

 

           “Shizu-chan is so mean! Insinuating such things from me! I’m perfectly innocent!”  Izaya teased pointing the sandwich at him as if it were a weapon.

 

            “Innocent my ass!” The blonde hissed angrily throwing the mail box at him missing once again and stomping over. “Get back here you little shit!” The debt collector felt his eyebrow twitch when he heard the fake offended gasp of the raven in front of him.

 

             “Language Shizu-chan! Oh I forgot~ Such language is normal for a barbarian.” Izaya chuckled jumping up and down excitedly. “Barbarian!”

 

             Annoying.

 

             “Barbarian~”

 

              _Annoying, Annoying._

 

             “Shizu-chan is such a barbarian~! With his tiny protozoan brain, I wonder how you function?”

 

               _Annoying, Annoying, Annoying_.

 

             “Aw Shizu-chan your face is red! Are you angry cuz I found out your little secret? I Promise not to tell anyone you’re a barbarian~” Izaya put a delicate pale finger to his lips and threw him a wink.

 

_ANNOYING._

 

“Shut the fuck up you flea! You piss me off!” Shizuo growled and slammed his hands against the brick wall making small indents on either side of Izaya’s head. When and how the blonde got so close escaped him in his haze of red. Leaning his head down to eye level he finally caught the sight of a surprised Izaya. He would have laughed at the stupid look on his face if he wasn’t so pissed at the moment. Those wide reddish brown eyes, they showed no fear only surprise, ridiculous. Those full pink lips almost looked appealing with their slightly parted gap between them.

 

             “Shizu-chan is really tall...” Now that would have made him laugh. The way the info broker looked was utterly hilarious. He sounded so astonished. Stupid little louse.

 

             “Don’t piss me off more you fucking flea! Now why the fuck you in ‘Bukoro?!” He hissed as he leaned in closer a low rumble coming from his throat.

 

             “Shizu-chan’s to close… He needs to move now.” Came the quiet reply.

 

              Shizuo felt a vein rise at his temple, and a twitch of his left eye. So fucking annoying. “Why the hell should I listen to a louse? Now explain yourself! First you’re fucking gone for 2 years! No one knew where you went, not even your bitch secretary!” He hissed angrily leaning closer to Izaya. Vaguely noticing how the shorter man pressed himself closer to the wall.

 

               “Too close…move.” Came the same soft reply once again, that was met with an even stare.

 

                “Fucking answer me first! Where the hell did you go? You show up last month, and disappear again! What the fuck are you planning you fucking flea!” The debt collector growled slamming his fist against the brick wall. His blue tinted glasses slipped off the bridge of his nose and his eyes narrowed more without the blockage of the blue screen; was the flea pinker than usual? He was. The hell?

 

                “Shizu-chan move already!” Izaya snapped a little harsher, but Shizuo only noticed the hue of pink spreading more onto his cheeks. The fuck?

 

                “Oi Izaya, are you sick or something?” The blonde asked forgetting his momentary rage towards the man in front of him. Without even thinking, he placed his much larger hand on the info broker’s forehead pushing back his inky black bangs, and placed his other hand on his own forehead and hummed. “Hm, you don’t feel warm…” He muttered and took in the sight Izaya presented him. The shorter man had his mouth hanging open and the flush grew deeper in color. His reddish eyes held surprise but something else he’s never seen in his eyes before, the mockery from before was completely wiped of his face. That’s interesting….

 

                  “Too c-close stupid protozoan! Don’t t-touch me!” The flea stammered and finally pushed the larger man away from him, holding his chest in utter confusion. “ _SHIT!”_ He whispered and looked at the blonde one last time before putting his hood on managing to glare at him. Though it was very feeble with the pout and red cheeks, and ran off once again leaving his sandwich on the ground.

 

                 “That….was fucking weird.” Shizuo muttered to himself sighing as he scratched the back of his head in annoyance. Still staring at the place the flea once was, until his phone rang snapping him out of his daze. 

 

                  _“Shizuo where are you? Our next client is in the apartment buildings on the east side. I took care of the sandwich guy already. So hurry up. I’ll text you the address.”_

 

“Right, sorry Tom-san. I’ll be right there. Stupid flea” He muttered before pocketing his phone again, and sighed once again. Picking up the sandwich and unwrapping it he took a bite, and hummed. Huh, it’s his favorite. Coincidence much? With that thought in mind, he set out to deal with the next loser on the list.

 

                  The debt collector waved to his boss when he arrived in front of the apartment building. Relaxing his posture more and placing his hands in his pants pocket. Getting the nod from Tom, the two walked into the building and walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. It was room 433, that this Miroku Teru lived in, and he was 2 months behind his pay. And without further ado Shizuo kicked the door in and made a huge crack appear when the door slammed against the wall. “Sorry…” Shizuo muttered sheepishly to Tom, who merely chuckled and waved him off as he stepped inside.

 

               “Don’t worry about it. Hey Miroku where’s our money!” Tom shouted as he walked in more and headed towards the living room area, as Shizuo took to the bathroom and bedroom.

 

               Too lazy to take his hands out of his pockets, Shizuo kicked open the bathroom door and found nothing and next went to the bedroom and once again kicked it open. He walked into the room and snorted as he saw the cowering man trying to get under his bed with his butt sticking up in the ar. “Pathetic.” He muttered and easily plucked him up by the hoop of his jeans and flung him outside to the living room. 

 

                “Oh you found him Shizuo.” Tom said cheerily and squatted in front of the man with a big smile and placed a heavy hand on the trembling mans shoulder.  “Now, our money?”

 

               Shizuo rolled his eyes as he had to listen to the pathetic excuses of Miroku, god don’t the excuses ever change? They always have the money, they just never want to give it up it. So irritating. He grumbled to himself as he walked over to the window tuning out both Tom and Miroku, knowing Tom wouldn’t need him for this job. As he looked down onto the busy streets and watched all the bustling people go on with their lives he couldn’t help but wonder how many lives was the flea messing with today. He snorted quietly to himself. Why did his thoughts always circle back to that little pest? He was always on his mind, like gum stuck on the bottom of your shoe. He always managed to stick himself in every aspect of his life. Not that he really minded… He only got irritated when he would screw up his jobs or fuck with people’s lives. Which was most of the time but other than that, he had no reason to really hate him. He just really pissed him off easily.

 

               He glared at a couple in a park bench as he remembered Izaya’s weird behavior from earlier. What was wrong with him? He was acting perfectly normal a month ago, perfect annoying, god-complex _y_ Izaya. But then he just didn’t come to Ikebukoro for a month, now don’t get him wrong. He didn’t miss him at all, and _no_ he wasn’t glad he came back. He was just glad he no longer had to be bored in Ikebukoro like before. He was merely suspicious, Izaya used to bug him every other day. The largest gap that Izaya went without bugging Shizuo was 10 days. Such a peaceful, and boring 10 days it was. But that still didn’t explain anything! It was like he was purposely avoiding him! Why the hell would he do that? Was he planning something against him again?

 

                Even if he was planning something that wouldn’t explain how he was behaving today. He was all pink! It’s weird, was he really sick? Should he tell Shinra or Celty to keep an eye on him? He even let him corner him! Something had to be wrong with – wait, he cornered him. He was trapped earlier, and he let him _escape_. He face-palmed. He is such an _idiot!_ That was a once and life time chance, he’s never going to get a chance like that again. 

 

                “Oi Shizuo!” The dark skinned man yelled, making the blond jump. “Let’s go.” He said pocketing the money he beat out of the guy. Shizuo took a glance at the trembling man on the couch and nodded and walked out of the building his thoughts not straying from the flea at all. How could he let him escape? Was he really sick? Why was he avoiding-

 

                “Shizuo! Did you even hear me? Geez, you keep zoning out. What’s your deal?” His boss asked sighing and cleaning his sunglasses.

 

                “Sorry,” Came the meek reply as he scratched the back of his head feeling guilty for ignoring his ex-senpai.

 

                “Just spill.” He said simply as they sat on the bench Shizuo was staring at earlier, and the blonde let his shoulder slump and nodded. He reluctantly told him about the chase, the way he noticed his enemy and his own thoughts on everything.

 

           “Maybe I should tell Shinra, ya know? He’s really weird and it’s weirding me out.” The pervious kohai mumble playing with his fingers on his lap feeling like he did on his high school days, relying on his senpai for advice. He glanced back up when he heard a soft kind chuckle from the man next to him.

 

           “Oh man Shizuo. You’re so clueless sometimes. You really have been bitten haven’t you?” He teased lightly confusing the blonde immensely. “Ya, tell that crazy doctor. You’re obviously worried, but things will work themselves out.” He said lightly and stood up and messed with his blonde locks. “I’ll clock you out, we’re done for today.”

 

            Shizuo watched as his ex-senpai walked off, feeling more confused. “Bitten? What the hell is that supposed to mean? And I don’t care for the flea…” he muttered to himself and pulled out his phone to call his crazy friend.

 

            Bitten by what though?


	5. A "God's" Troubles

_Thud_

_Thud_

 

_Thud_

 

         Could this get any worse? Why did that stupid doctor and his annoying headless girlfriend have to be right? He should be the one that’s right! This should not be happening. Goddamnit he was a _god_! Gods do not repedetly smack their foreheads on their desks, they do not groan and whine to themselves. They should make people fear them, make people show them unrequited respect. Not this! This was pathetic! They should not be showing feelings of…of…no he refuses to out wordily say it. God this had to be the worst thing that has ever happened! He wished he never realized it. He can’t even deny it any longer.

 

          _This sucks._

 

  “Namie! Comfort me! You’re a woman, ne? You know how right?” Whined the raven looking up to his secretary’s desk, his cheek squished against the keypad.

 

          “Shut up you idiot. I’m doing your shitty work.” The long haired woman said coldly, as she turned her piercing gaze to her boss, her flawless face pinched in annoyance. She rolled her eyes as she witnessed the childish pout coming from the pale man. This was ridiculous. “Enough, you have work to do so get to it.” She snapped icily.

 

          “But Namie! This shouldn’t be happening to me at all!” Izaya groaned as he rubbed his forehead against the desk in irritation.

 

          “What the hell happened on your run anyways? You’ve been like this for 5 days already.” She sighed finally giving in and walking to his desk and sat on the corner, crossing her arms across her chest. She inwardly groaned in irritation as she waited for her boss to stop groaning and squishing his face into the desk.

 

          “I did my job flawlessly as usual…” Izaya began as he sat up biting his lip.

 

           “Which you still haven’t reviewed, and Shiki wants that tomorrow at 9 am sharp, you know.” The secretary said boredly as she inspected her nails taking one of Izaya’s metal nail file that was placed on the desk.

 

         “And he’ll get it by then just fine.” The raven snapped and glared at her annoyed, “Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…I did my job flawlessly, got my lunch and Shizu-chan just had to be there.” He grumbled before sighing. “Our game went as usual…but ah he managed to trap me and pinned me to a wall…it sorta hit me then.” He mumbled quietly his cheeks tinting pink.

 

          “Finally, so why are you sulking? So what?” Namie asked as she evened out chip on the ring finger of her right hand.

 

          “This isn’t supposed to happen! I am a god!” The info broker snapped threw his arms in the air as he spun his chair in circles.

 

           “Your fine. Whether you like it or not, you are human with human feelings. So its fine that you finally found out that your “precious toy,” is also your precious person.” She said simply standing up and smoothing her burgundy pencil skirt, “Now go back to work you have a lot of data to go through and it’s not like he doesn’t care for you anyways. He may not like you but he cares enough to call Shinra to check on you. So get over it already.” She sighed annoyed as she sashayed back to her desk flipping her hair without a care. Immediately Izaya soon heard the clam tapping of the keyboards keys as she resumed her work.

 

             With great effort Izaya also resumed his work plugging in the USB onto one of his computer and downloading the files to review his findings before writing a report. As he scanned the business dealings he took several notes on another computer, snorting at the obvious scam they held over Shiki’s head. When Higarashi would transfer the money into one of the many accounts Shiki has, he would also steal money from Shiki from separate accounts. Now the way Shiki has set his dealings, every one of his investors would have a separate account in which money was transferred between the two parties. This is where Izaya managed to find the missing money and was able to trace it back to Higarashi, though he was thorough in erasing his virtual steps, Izaya was better. He quickly found the money and took it back transferring the money into its rightfully separate accounts that he had accessed to.

 

              Once the money issue was dealt with and with half the report done, Izaya hummed as he rolled his seat to face another monitor. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Takashiro Higarashi was someone familiar… Even though his scam was a simple one, it felt off to Izaya. Like a distraction of sorts, but to what he had no idea and that’s what bothered him the most. From what he could find on Higarashi, was that he had been recently transferred from the Russian branch of the organization.

 

             “What are you hiding…?” The info broker whispered to himself as he scanned a random business reports that he hacked from the Russian branch. Everything checked out for the past month, but what was odd was he couldn’t find any documentation on Takahiro Higrashi for the previous few years. The only thing he could find was a recommendation to be the head of business dated 3 years ago, after that he seemed to disappear until about a two months ago.

 

              _I don’t like this…_ The raven thought as he finished his report for Shiki staring at the photo his boss sent him five days ago of Takahiro Higrashi. Once the report was done, he sent it to Shiki and dove back into hacking another system of the Russian branch to see if he could find anything else. What unnerved him was the fact he found pointless shit about him. He found out when he started working for the Russian branch, his actual name which wasn’t Takahiro Higarashi but in fact Sergei Akemi. He had a Russina mother and Japanese father. Things like this were pointless and _boring_. What did he do for those two years? With a sigh Izaya closed all the tabs he had opened and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. He yawned when he noticed it was 4 in the morning, not even noticing when Namie clocked out at 10.

 

             He stood up cracking every bone in his body and yawned once again as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Too lazy to change he jumped into his bed and snuggled in. He was out in a few moments his last thoughts on the sparrow tattoo Higarashi had and Shizuo’s concerned eyes.

 

             It wasn’t till late afternoon that he was awoken by freezing cold water on his head making him shriek (a manly shriek), and rolled off his bed. “WHAT THE FUCK NAMIE!” he screamed as he wiped the water from his face sloppily the bellows of sleep not completely gone.

 

            “Your boss has been down stairs for 3 hours and your stupid doctor friend won’t stop calling, so fix it.” The secretary hissed dumping the bucket on his head before she strolled off clearly annoyed.

 

           “I’ll dock your pay for that, stupid secretary…” He grumbled as he took the bucket off his head and lagged his way to his bathroom and took a quick shower and redressed in his usual black on black attire and skipped downstairs with a cocky smile.

 

           “Shiki, why didn’t you wake me sooner? Don’t tell me your too shy to come to my room now~” He teased as he graved the manila folder from Namie’s outstretched hand and came to sit in front of his boss on the couch.

 

           “I tried, you didn’t wake up.” Shiki spoke as he lit another cigar and took the manila folder and in front of him and hummed. “I see I got my money back.” He muttered.

 

           “But of course,” The raven said off handedly and graciously took the black coffee Namie placed in front of him.

 

           “You didn’t find much on Higrashi.” The yakuza boss stated, it wasn’t and accusation or a question but a simple fact. 

 

           “Unfortunately no, he knows how to cover his tracks very well…” Izaya said simply giving Shiki an annoyed smirked. He hated when he couldn’t find everything on someone right away.

 

           “Find more. I don’t like transfers you know that.” Shiki said as he leaned back into the comfortable cushions exhaling a circle cloud of sweet smoke.

 

           “It’d be my pleasure, I’m sure he’d be an interesting toy.” The info broker chuckled as he placed his coffee on the saucer.

 

           “You’re coming with me today. To Ikebukoro” Shiki said as he stood up, ignoring the stiffening of the younger man’s shoulders.

 

           “And if I refuse~?” Izaya teased as he placed his hands into his pant pockets.

 

           “You are coming with me.” The suave man stated once again, narrowing his eyes at Izaya. “I’m not dealing with your childish bullshit today.” He hissed.

 

           “I am my own man, you will not make me.” Izaya retaliated plainly fingering one of his switch blades, tempted to pull it out.

 

          “You will accompany me into Ikebukoro Orihara.” Shiki threatened as he snuffed out his cigar cracking his neck. “If I have to drag your skinny ass into the limo so be it.”

 

        “No.”

 

        “You will come.”

 

        “No.”

 

        “You will.”

 

        “I said no dammit!” Izaya hissed as he threw one of his knives narrowly passing the left side of Shiki’s head, the yakuza boss never flinched but instead chose to glare at the information broker in clear annoyance.

 

        “Mana, Sei, get him to the car. I’ve lost my patience. We are leaving.” Shiki ordered and he nonchalantly cut the end of another cigar and lit it as he walked to the entrance two large men in pin stripe suits walked in cracking their knuckles as they came into view. Izaya glared hatefully at them as he placed four thin knives between his fingers that were once located in compartments around the seat he was on.

 

       “Oh and Yagiri-san you’re done for the day. Please retire for the next 3 days.” Shiki said as he puffed out another cloud of sweet scented smoke ignoring the shouts and shrieks not even 10 feet to his left. Getting a bow of conformation, he and Namie left the info broker with the two men as they left the premises.

 

        It was exactly 25 minutes later that Shiki witnessed the ruffled raven being shoved into the seat next him; his men a little less for wear. Mana had cuts all over his suit jacket and hands while his partner Sei had light scratches on his face as well as tears on his pants.

 

       “I fucking hate you Shiki…” Izaya snorted as he fixed his parka and readjusted his hidden weapons and 3 phones. 

 

       “We’ll get you two cleaned up when we arrive.” Shiki stated as the limo began to move.

 

       “Where are we even going?” Izaya asked as he crossed his arms over his chest glaring through the tinted windows. When he didn’t receive an answer he turned his gaze backto his boss and felt his heart crumble and collapse into his stomach. Shiki was smirking. His expressions are always serious and professional, with hints of annoyance here and there, but for his expression to change to one of amusement is of great worry to Izaya. “Shiki where are you taking me?” he asked once again, attempting to hide his anxiousness by gripping his arms and throwing in a forced smirk of his own.

 

      “Well we will be visiting one of my partners today. They have personally asked for my assistance in information, since I have the best.” Shiki stated as Mana passed him a glass of Champaign.

 

      “What kind of information…?” He asked narrowing his eyes at Shiki, lifting a hand of rejection to Sei who also offered him a glass.

 

       “Nothing that you aren’t familiar with, you see my partner also would like information on Rosco’s Deli.” The yakuza boss said plainly hiding his smirk behind his glass as took another sip noticing the amused smirks of his men in front of him.

 

        “Who is this partner?” Izaya asked as he pulled out his personal phone opening his SMS seeing over 30 unopened messages from Shinra and 3 from Celty. Secretly he rolled his eyes as he read all the worried messages of Shinra ranging from his health to his _Shizuo problem_. At least Celty seemed apologetic about her boyfriend’s antics and asked if he felt better. As he was typing his message to Celty he only got half way till he froze when he heard the snarky tease coming from Shiki.

 

        “I’m sorry Shiki can you repeat his name?” He asked giving another one of his mocking smirks.

 

        “I simply said that we would be visiting Eiji-san today.” Shiki said with a smirk thrown at Izaya.

 

        “You don’t mean Eiji-san… as in the Eiji-san who is located on the east end do you…?” Izaya asked as he tighten his grip on his phone. Though he already knew the answer by the way Shiki was staring at him teasingly. There was only one Eiji that Shiki did business with, that Eiji was a trusted partner. A kind and understanding man, who treated his employee’s with the out most respect, and was highly feared because of one of his employers… Who wouldn’t fear the boss of Shizuo Heiwajima?

 

         “Who else would it be?” Shiki asked as the car came to a stop.

 

           _I really fucking hate you Shiki…_


	6. The Assignment

          Hell has frozen over. There is no other logical explanation as to why Izaya is standing civilly next Shizuo, much less working together with him. It couldn’t have gotten worse than it already has. Given the fact that Shiki forced him into this job with Shizuo of all things. Why did Shiki have to be such good partners with Eiji-san? Why was he even doing this in the first place? He could do it alone he didn’t need the stupid monster to even be there. The raven cringed at the memory that brought him to this moment.

 

            _The info broker shook his head for what felt like the billionth time that day. “No, I won’t go inside.” He hissed at his boss. If the Yakuza boss believed that he would willingly go into the establishment that held the man he had been clearly avoiding for the past 6 days, then he had another thing coming._

 

_“Orihara I clearly stated that I will not deal with your childish antics today.” Came the cold reply of the harden man as he bent over to peer inside the limo. His frown deepening as he stared at the young man before him. He took into account how Izaya looked like a small child of 6 years who did not get his cookie for dinner, after he refused to eat his vegetables. “Orihara I will not repeat myself again.”_

 

_“Shiki,” Izaya began turning around to face him with a plastic smile, “You cannot force me to go inside. I can arrange meeting with Eiji-san when the brute is not present.” He said mockingly as he waved his hand in dismissal towards his boss._

 

_The older man stood up straight and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, refusing to sigh and break his intimidating façade. Shiki slipped his left hand into his pristine white slacks as he casually leaned against the limo and patiently waited as he signaled to Mana to go ahead with plan B._ No matter, _He thought_ , you will be present at the meeting.

 

            _After what felt like 15 minutes Izaya began to feel unnerved. Why hadn’t Shiki left to proceed with the meeting already?  He clearly stated he would rearrange another meeting with Eiji-san, the matter should be dropped. Yet, there was Shiki, leaning against the car in a relaxed pose as if he was waiting for Izaya to move on his own. Right when Izaya parted his pink his lips to state his refusal to move he froze when he heard Shiki chuckle quietly._

 

_“Where is he?” Came a deep reply that had Izaya scrambling backwards._

 

_“In there.” The raven heard as he tried to open the door on the other side of the limo and failed miserably. Damn child proof lock! It’s a limo, who needs a child proof lock? There’s not even seat belts in the limo anyways what the point of the child lock?!_

 

_“Oi.” Izaya stiffened and slowly turned his head, his heart hammering in his chest as he witnessed the blond peering at him a cigarette dangling lazily off his lips._

 

_“Well Shizu-chan, what a surprise. What are you doing near Shiki’s limo?” Izaya asked casually as he slowly slipped into a more relaxed posture, mentally patting himself on the back for his amazing acting skills._

 

_“Out.”_

 

_“How rude of you ordering people around.” The raven said wagging his finger at him, his smirk in place._

 

_“Get. Out.” Shizuo hissed quietly his patience slowly snapping._

 

_“I have already told Shiki that I will-agh! Let me go!” Izaya yelled as he was dragged out of the limo by a leg and grunted as he was thrown over the blonde’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Feeling dizzy from the sudden movements Izaya tightly gripped the back of Shizuo’s vest._

 

_“I’ll meet you inside Shiki-san” The info broker heard Shizuo say as he shook his head to clear his head, his eyes widening. He soon began to struggle in Shizuo’s hold feeling panic crawl all over his skin._

 

_“Shizu-chan! Put me down! Put me down!” Izaya screeched as he pounded on the blonde’s back and flailed his legs trying to break free, all the while hoping Shizuo couldn’t feel the racing his heart._

 

_“Shut it Flea.” Izaya felt more than heard the grumble from his captor. He continued to punch the brute’s back and damming Shiki hundreds of time to the pits of hell for putting in this position in the first place. He did not want to be anywhere near him after the last time! He was already losing his composure, he does not need Shizuo see him like this again, but of course things have not been going his way lately._

 

_He grunted as he was thrown on the floor and jumped up glaring at Shizuo before turning away and dusting himself off. He had to regain_ some _type of dignity after that episode. When he deemed himself presentable he faced Shizuo once again, albeit rather reluctantly._

 

_“Now, why would Shizu-chan throw my precious body around with your brutish strength?” The raven hissed forcing his signature grin. Izaya witnessed as the blonde took a drag of his cigarette and grunted quietly, before leaning against the wall opposite him._

 

_“Good, you’re not acting weird today.” Izaya’s eyes widened for a split second before he scolded his features again._

 

_“Whatever do you mean Shizu-chan?” He asked calmly as he took a step towards his tilting his head mockingly at him, attempting to ignore the nervous flutters raiding his stomach._

 

_“You were weird a few days ago. Thought you were sick.” Shizuo responded, as a middle aged man in a freshly pressed suit with an ivory tie walked in and nodded to Shizuo, followed by Tom is his own customary suit._

 

_“Gentlemen,” Came the friendly tone of Eiji as he smiled at Shizuo and took his seat at his desk. His gaze shifting to Izaya and then Shiki as the boss walked in. “I see the best has come after all Shiki.” He said softly and offered a kind smile to Shiki._

 

_“Nothing but the best for a valued partner and a treasured friend.” Shiki spoke politely bowing his head in respect for the man in front of him._

 

_“I hope it wasn’t too much trouble for you to come here Orihara-kun.” Eiji stated in a concerned tone, oblivious to what occurred right outside his residence._

 

_“Of course not Eiji-san, I’m always happy to be of help to such a good friend of Shiki’s.” Izaya said bowing his head and smirking at him as he stuffed his hand into the pockets of his parka._

 

_“Very well, take a seat and we will begin the meeting.” He said in his soft tone of voice as he shuffled through the papers that were handed to him by Tom. Izaya took his seat and speared a glance at Shizuo confused of what he said to him before Eiji stepped into the room. The brute almost sounded_ concerned _for him._

 

_“Orihara-kun,” Izaya snapped his gaze back to the older man, “You seem to know a little bit more about the Rosco group then we do, yes? Can you elaborate?” Eiji asked as he took a leather note book to take notes._

 

_“As of right now, all I know is the Rosco group came to Japan about a decade ago. They originated in Moscow, Russia and that the head of the business deals Takahiro Higarashi, was just recently given the position three years ago. His real name is Sergei Akemi, however he seems to drop off the radar a year after his promotion and resurfaced about two months ago. If money has been missing in your deals as well Eiji-san then he would be the prime suspect.” Izaya said smoothly as he examine his nails on his left hand noting he needed a prim up._

 

_“And the leader?” Eiji asked, clearly expecting more information than was given to him._

 

_“All in due time Eiji-san. What fun is it if I tell you everything?” Izaya teased with a coy smile plastered across his face. The Info broker noticed the unimpressed look the older man with greying hair gave him that only led to a quiet chuckle to erupt pass his lips._

 

Oh no… I’ve seem to upset Eiji-san. Well it’s not like I can tell him information I don’t know, plus he doesn’t need to know that right now. _The raven thought to himself as he watched the silent communication going between Shiki and Eiji._

 

_“Very well. Orihara-kun I’m sure you know it is rare for us to meet like this. But there is something I would like to in-trust to you.” Eiji spoke folding his hands on top of his small stacks of papers._

 

_“My, that is interesting Eiji-san...” Izaya said in a silky tone as he propped up his elbow on the arm rest and curled his fist a bit too comfortably place his cheek on it._ Would this have anything to do with his missing members? _The raven wondered._

 

_“It has come to my attention that in a span of a week in a half, a total of three of my members went missing. Each of which had meetings with the Rosco groups a week prior and another meeting a day before their disappearance. As you see we suspect the Rosco group. We have checked every one of their assignments to see if there was any meetings with the same people. There wasn’t.”  Eiji spoke solemnly._

 

_“Then you would like me to locate your associates and find the reason why they were taken.” Izaya said simply and held out his hand expecting the files of the missing members. The info broker scanned the members noting that it was only one woman and two men that were taken. Interesting._

 

_“Yes, that is my request.” Eiji said seriously and eyed Shiki who seemed relaxed and nodded to Eiji to continue. “Because we suspect the group to be so dangerous… I’m afraid that Shiki and I cannot allow you to their building alone.”  
_

 

_“I work alone.” Izaya said his smirk dropping instantly. “I had no problem walking in and out undetected before.” He spoke as he furrowed his brows in annoyance._

 

_“I am aware of that Orihara-kun. But as you can see, our own informant, Aika-chan was taken. Another member witnessed her kidnapping, it was in broad daylight…in front of our headquarters.” Eiji spoke with venom dripping off every word, his shoulders tensing._

 

_Izaya’s eyes widen form the information and re scanned her file again. That was very unnerving, no one dared to go toe to toe with EIji-san because of his resources. “I see, but I can a sure you Eiji-san that I will be fine alone.”  He said smirking at him._

 

_“No. Orihara-kun, I have spoken with Shiki prior. You will have a bodyguard for the duration of this investigation.” Eiji insisted and leaned back into his chair. “He is the best bodyguard we have.”_

 

_“You can’t possibly mean…” Izaya began and winced when he felt the presence of someone sanding behind him._

 

_“Oi, let’s go flea.”_

 

 Izaya sighed once again and frowned as he peaked through his binoculars. He really disagreed with Eiji-san, there was no need for Shizuo to be his “bodyguard,” considering he would most likely want him dead… But of course, if Shiki entailed it, then it must be perfectly reasonable. That, however did not explain the very _passive_ attitude of his favorite monster was displaying at the moment.

 

         “Shizu-chan is weird.” He muttered as he watched another small group of 3 leave the facilities of Rosco’s deli. He only received a grunt in return and the pungent smell of smoke that surrounded Shizuo.

 

          “Well, since Shizu-chan so _conversational_ , I’m guessing he knows that now is our best time to slip inside.” He taunted as he turned to face him and ignored the shy flutters that began as a smirk spread across his lips. He quickly stood on the ledge with his arms out and sent a mock salute before stepping over the edge and jumping off.

 

          “Izaya!” Shizuo shouted and ran to the edge, half climbing over the ledge and growled at the info broker when he spotted him safe on the fire escape. “Fucking flea…” He hissed as Izaya laughed hysterically holding his stomach, and began to clamor down the stairs with vigor to get as far away as possible from Shizuo.

 

           “Shizu-chan is so stupid~” Izaya teased and felt a giggle slip pass his lips as he heard the thunderous steps of the enraged man behind him.

 

             Accepting his feelings for the monster of Ikebukoro was easier than he expected, acting completely normal around him is another story. Izaya was just glad that he was such a good actor because being this close to Shizuo, close enough to smell the mixture of cologne and smoke on him, as they approached the building, was unnerving. He could not shake off the prickling of excitement that ran up his spin, he wanted to get his attention; he wanted all of the blonde’s attention on him. It was annoying. Izaya took a silent breath before he faced Shizuo again.

 

              “Look here Shizu-chan. We may be forced to work together but if we do, then we do this my way.” The raven said as he wedged his hands into his parka griping and un-gripping his switch blades nervously. “We go in through the back door. But you need to keep up, if I duck you duck. We cannot be seen at all. Think your little protozoan brain can handle that?” He taunted smirking, ignoring the hammering of his heart from talking to him.

 

                “Whatever flea. Get in get out. I get it. Just find out where my friends are being held so I can beat the shit out of someone.” Shizuo said boredly as he readjusted his blue tinted lens as he glared at him.

 

                  “Good.” Izaya said as he turned back around and walked into the alley way and effortlessly picked the lock of the door. “Let’s begin then.” He said and turned around and gave him a little playful wink, before turning back around and stepping into the hall.

 

                  Let the games begin.


	7. He Must Protect

          Going into this place unnoticed was as simple as solving a Rubix cube in under a minute. In other words it required _skill_ , a skill that seem to fly pass the blonde’s head making Izaya grit his teeth for what felt like he hundredth time when he heard a loud thunk once _again_. Hasn’t this man heard of stealth before? It wasn’t that difficult, really.

 

       “I know being quiet is not the normal thing for a monster like you to do…But would it kill you try Shizu-chan?” The raven hissed as quietly as he could pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

         “Someone’s coming.” Shizuo said quietly before pulling Izaya into the vacant room to their right, holding him close to his chest. Izaya squirmed a little in his hold feeling a rush of emotions we was avoiding like the plague. “Oi, let me go you brute.” The raven hissed as quietly as he could and quickly snapped his lips closed when the sound of footsteps was heard down the hall.

 

          Shizuo glued himself closer to the wall and his hold on the info broker tightened making a heavy blush spread across pale cheeks. This was not ok! Why the hell was he holding him so close? Why was he even holding him in the first place? It’s abnormal, it’s weird, oh but it feels so _right_. For him at least, not that he’d openly admit it. Stupid protozoan…doesn’t even know what he’s doing to his poor brain? His beautiful brain is overworked.

 

          “I think he’s gone.” The blonde said after a few minutes passed, making Izaya jump from his daze.

 

          “Then let me go now Shizu-chan.” The shorter man grumbled in a soft tone, hoping he’d feel the strong arms wrapped around him for a while longer, even though he knew that was impossible. Why would the bartender hold something he hates so close to him longer than necessary?

 

               “Don’t want to.”

 

                 … _What?_

 

“I must have heard wrong. Did Shizu-chan just say he won’t let go of me?” The raven asked in confusion, the warm bubbly feeling returning at the pit of his stomach as he tilted his head to the right and back to peer at his captive.

 

              “What? I’ve never caught you before. Might as well cherish the moment.” Came the nonchalant drawl as the blonde returned his gaze back to the window the door provided.

 

            The raven was left utterly speechless. How stupid could this man be?! Does he not realize the implications of his words?  He just practically said he enjoyed having him in his arms! That’s ridiculous, he can’t possibly…What an _idiot._ Izaya attempted to scold his features and cool down his cheeks before he spoke again. “S-shizu-chan…Let me go we have a job to do.” He said meekly half-heartedly, wiggling out of the arms that surrounded him, as he attempted to bring back some type of normalcy. He felt a light tightening, before he was released. Izaya really could not understand the thought process the blonde functioned in. It was causing him mental whiplash and messing with his emotions, he really needs to distance himself from this man…

 

         “You’re really small Izaya-kun.”

 

           “Excuse me?” Izaya asked as he fixed his parka when he faced him. Did he just call him small? He was 5 foot 6 inches, perfectly normal average height for a male! He might have seem small compared to Shizuo’s 6 foot 2 inches, but did he really have to _say_ it?

 

           “You’re small.” Came Shizuo’s casual drawl and an added shrug before he opened the door and slipped back out. Leaving behind a bewildered informant who followed his lead and walked down the hall the men came.

 

           “I don’t see why that matters,” Izaya mumbled quietly to himself as he maneuvered his way in front of the taller man and motioned him inside another room. “This is Takahiro’s office.” Once inside he quickly went to Takahiro’s desk to see if he could find schematics of the building to see if it was possible for a temporary holding cells within the building. However, during his cyber search he found three encrypted files that caught his eyes. What dirty secrets could Takahiro be hiding?

 

             “His room stinks.” The informant heard Shizuo say and he only grunted in response as he began hacked into the files. His curiosity driving him to work faster.

 

             “Like it really stinks…” Shizuo growled as he walked closer to the door to keep watch. “Hurry up tiny flea.” The blond stated and grinned when Izaya shot him a glare. Couldn’t the bodyguard do anything else besides annoy the hell out of him?

  

           “Will you be quiet? I’m busy.” Izaya hissed as went back to typing up codes to break the firewalls placed on the files. He silently cheered when he finally got one file opened and dragged the file onto his USB for a later time and went to the next file. The second file didn’t take much time and again he repeated what he did with the first and quickly moved to the next. The last file though harder to decode was finally opened, and the first thing he witnessed was a picture. “Shit.”  The other files were normal, ordinary Russian reports. These….why would he-

 

             “Flea we shouldn’t be here too long-why the hell is your face on the screen? Is that a picture of you in your office?” Shizuo asked as he leaned in closer to the frozen man next to him and scrolled down. Many of the photos were of the informant lounging around his apartment though there were a few of him sleeping and judging by the angle it had to be taken within the room. There were few of the twins but they looked much older.

 

                “Oi, is this recent?” Shizuo asked pointing at the last picture of a profile of Izaya stretching his arms above his head as he yawned situated in his favorite leather chair facing the wall.

 

               “Yes,” Came a quiet reply as Izaya narrowed his eyes at the image.

 

                “ _Last_ night?”

 

               “Yes! Last night!” Izaya exploded. “But…No, this can’t be right. I…I stopped this when I went away! Why does he have this?! He shouldn’t! It’s not possible!” Izaya hissed as he quickly reclosed all the files and erased all traces of his hacking. He shouldn’t have those photos, he _erased_ the caused months ago. How is this possible? He went all the way to Hokkaido to end it! It ENDED. Why?

 

                “Oi flea, what the fuck is this? Why does he have picture of you?” Shizuo growled as he clenched his fist tightly a visible tremble kept in his arms. “He’s stalkng you!” He yelled and Izaya covered his mouth with his hand.

 

              “Quiet you idiotic protozoan! Or we’ll be found, we need to leave. Now.” He said and grabbed his wrist and dragged him along. When he stepped out he realized a huge mistake. The same cameras he ruined over a week ago were replaced and staring right down the corridor they walked down previously. “Fuck!” He hissed and mentally pounded his head on an imaginary brick wall for his own stupidity. This is why he works alone, less distractions.

 

            “What?” The debt collector asked as he stepped out with the frustrated man.

 

           “Cameras.”

 

           “What?”

 

            “Cameras. I forgot the cameras! They know we’re here, he’s fucking toying with us! Don’t you get it? It’s a fucking trap you idiot!” Izaya yelled throwing his arms up in the air uncharacteristically.

 

             “Oh.”

 

             “This is why I work alone. Just go left, we’re going through the front.”  He snapped and pushed him roughly in that direction and in anger flung a knife at the camera.  Each and every camera that passed was met with the same fate, they wouldn’t stop them. They didn’t even try to in the first place. He _wanted_ them to pass on through, he _wanted_ those files decoded.  When they made a right they met with a suited man and the man soon found himself pressed against the wall by the neck looking up to an enraged blonde.

 

            “Ahh…perfect. It seems like your protozoan brain gets that I need a messenger, you’ll do lovely.” Izaya smirked as he toyed with his switch blade and calmly rubbed the cold blade along the cheek of the shaken man. “I’ll make this quick. Does Takahiro Higarashi work for Enzu?” He asked the man who nodded hesitantly.

 

            “Ah, makes things easier then. Good. Good. Was he in Hokkaido at any point in the last two years?” He received another nod and small whimper when Shizuo tightened his hold growling.

 

            “Bad Shizu-chan, I need him alive.” He chided and lightly tapped his hand with the blade before pressing it to the man’s cheek. “Than my message is this: I will find the whereabouts of the missing members of the Eiji group, and I will personally deal with him afterwards…I will find out what he gains from Enzu, and I will end it. Is that clear?” He asked with sinister smile getting another whimper and furious shake of agreement.

 

            “Perfect, then we depart here. Come along Shizu-chan our time here is done.” He said calmly and re-pocketd his blade and tugged on the debt collectors arm until he let go. The man fell to his knees coughing and gasping in both fear and lack of air.

 

           “Let’s go.” Izaya insisted as he pulled Shizuo to the front of the store where customers went about their daily lives. Calming down was difficult but needed in order to have his regular demeanor to face the public. Yet it wasn’t until they were outside on the street for away from the delis that he realized that the blonds arm was trembling in anger.

 

            “Shizu-chan?”

 

             “I’ll kill him.” The blond grunted as readjusted his sunglasses. His stare was even and determined as he looked down on the raven, making a warm feeling slowly stir within the shorter male.

 

             “What do you mean? Kill…who exactly?” Izaya asked with bated breath as the warm feeling began to consume and burn his entire body.

 

            “That stalker bastard! He was in your home! It’s sick, he took creepy pictures of you! I’ll kill him!” The blond growled pulled his pack of cigarettes that was free of Izaya’s hold. Izaya quickly let him go and cleared his throat softly waiting for the man to calm down as they walked to a nearby park.

 

            “Yes, well he’s not your problem he’s mine. Once I find where your people are being held your business with me will be done.” Izaya said simply, but he couldn’t stop the empty feeling he felt when he realized their time like this will end soon.

 

            “No it won’t.” Shizuo snorted as he blew out a cloud of smoke slowly relaxing but still very tense with anger.

 

             “What?”

 

            “I said it won’t. I’ll kill the bastard so, you’re stuck with me till then” He said simply and flicked the dried off end of the cigarette.

 

           “You’re being weird again. It’s like you care. Stop it.” Izaya said glaring at the blond only receiving a shrug in return. The brute couldn’t actually care could he? No he didn’t. He probably some irrational reasoning that let him want to stay with him longer than necessary. Like only he could have dirt on him or something and no one else. Ya, something stupid like that.

 

            “You’ve been weirder. So I say we’re even.” Shizuo said before he took another drag of his cigarette, getting an annoyed grunt.

 

           “Whatever, I’m leaving our job is done for the day.” Izaya said nonchalantly still weirded out by the casual way they were speaking with arch other. They were enemies weren’t they? It was plain bizarre. His mind became goo as he began to think of reasons why their relationship evolved to, whatever this was. Enemies, but not quiet friends. He knew he cared for Shizuo, but could the same really be said for Shizuo? Why would he care for him? He had no reason too. He sighed again as tried to erase the blond from his mind for the moment. He had more serious matters to deal with. Like how Takahiro Higarashi got a hold of those pictures. Was he the one taking them?  Enzu said he took them, unless he lied which could be a possibility. If he really didn’t and paid someone to take them, that could explain some of it, but not all of it. Why keep the photos? Izaya sighed in frustration and nearly choked at the smoke that filled his lunges.

 

               Wait. Smoke?

 

                Izaya quickly turned to look to his left and saw the blond next to him. “Shizu-chan? What are you still following me for?!” Izaya asked shocked and took a few steps to the side.

 

                “Protection.” Shizuo said as he faced him blowing the smoke away from the smaller man.

 

                “From what? I don’t need protection.” Izaya glared as he stopped in his tracks glaring at him.

 

                “Maybe, still coming with you.” He responded as he squished the cigarette out ending its original embers.

 

                 “Go home Shizu-chan.” Izaya hissed before stomping away to his home.

 

                “No, I’m coming with you. I’m moving in.” He said causally as he stuffed his hands into his slacks.

 

               It was at that moment that Izaya’s mind completely shut down, what did he just walk into?


	8. There is a Change

           Izaya still wasn’t sure how he should grasp this _intrusion_ on his precious home. It had been a few weeks now since Shizuo’s declaration of moving in with him and naturally, he opposed it. That however, did not stop the brute crashing in his guest bedroom, nor did it stop him barging into his room while he was changing. Like now.

 

           “Dammit Shizu-chan! Don’t you ever knock?!” Izaya shouted as he jumped a mile in the air scrunching his pants into a small balls as the blond who kicked in his door walked in.

 

            “We’re out of milk.”

 

            “And how is that my problem?! Get out! I’m changing you stupid brute! Out!” The raven snapped throwing one of his knives that was on top of the dresser, only to have it caught and snapped like a twig.

 

           “I’m ganna buy milk, do you want anything?” Shizuo asked as he gazed at the long creamy legs presented to him, holding back a smirk.

 

           “Get out and buy your stupid milk! Out!” Izaya hissed throwing another knife and a pillow at him his cheeks coloring as he discreetly put on his black skinny jeans and reached for a shirt remembering he was half nude.

 

           “Nice legs…” Izaya heard the blond say making a splash a red appear on his face and grabbed the nearest item at his disposal. That item happen to be his precious copy of a psychological masterpiece of the human mind which he aimed at the idiotic blond, only to meet with the laughing blonde that left him speechless. It had to be a crime to look that attractive when laughing, there was no way his heart could take this! Doesn’t this stupid brute know what he does to him or does he enjoy his out of character behavior? Oh how he wishes he never realized what he truly felt. Then he would be snarky and arrogant self without any hesitation, but no Shinra just had to open his big mouth.

 

          The info broker sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache approaching, he really could not take this much longer. As he walked out of his room and downstairs to his office he took account of the little things Shizuo left lying around. A bow tie on the side table, a vest on the floor, even a cute little purple monster plush was sitting in his usual seat on the couch. The purple monster had one blue button eye and one white button eye with a zigzagged smiled stitched onto his face. He was rather small about 12 inches in height with small fake leather claws on his nubs for hands and feet. How Shizuo came into possession of such a cute thing, was still a mystery, but he somehow felt his younger sisters were involved. Izaya grabbed the purple monster and brought it with him to his work area, still unable to understand how normal it felt to have someone else in his home. His large apartment no longer felt empty and cold like it previously did. It felt warm and inviting and it was all do to the monster in his home. A small grin graced the young man’s pink lips as he squished the little monster in his hand and played with his little feet, maybe it wasn’t so bad to have a monster around…

 

           “You know your expression is going to make me puke. Please refrain from the mushy lovey dovey crap during work hours.” Namie said in her deadpan voice, yet her eye reflected amusement as she saw the raven jump in his seat, and quickly let go of the monster in is hands.

 

           “Namie, aren’t you as pleasant as ever.” Izaya grinned at her as he relaxed his posture into his chair and opened the files handed to him by his secretary. Glad that he managed to scold his features normally and not show a hint of embarrassment.

 

           “You know,” she paused as she crossed her arms over chest with an inquisitive pinch in her soft features, “I don’t know if I miss the old Izaya or I like your new weird self.”

 

           “What do you mean? I haven’t changed, I still play with my humans and love them dearly.” The raven asked with a raised brow as he grabbed a red pen and began annotating his pervious notes he had on Enzu and his relations. He heard a small snort before looked up to see the swish of long flowing hair and frowned at her back.

 

            “Keep telling yourself that.” He heard her say before she sat down and set aside his papers to work on a few chemical equations for a new drug she wanted to develop. What could she mean by that? Just because he had the monster around his space didn’t change him. He still acted like his normal god-like self. Nothing has changed, because nothing would change. He knew this, because even if he was aware of his feelings it meant nothing. Shizuo still thought of him as a pest even if he was living with him. He was only staying with him, because Eiji ordered him to guard his life. Once he discovers where the missing members are, he’ll leave. It would be cold in his home once again, and their chases that rarely occur now would pick up to its normal speed. Nothing would change, so why would he act differently?

 

              Refraining from sighing, something he caught himself doing too much lately he went back to annotating his documents. The one document he was looking over were of pervious locations Enzu kept his headquarters, each of which was a possibility to the wear bouts of the missing members. However there were a few locations in which the building were burned down so this narrowed it down to five possible areas. Two of which were located in Hokkaido, one in Tokyo and the last two were situated in Kyoto, but these were for Emzu, he also has to cross check with the Rosco group which is an even larger mystery. What he knew of the Rosco group was limited because they were so new to Japan, their origins are in Russia, yet the Russian groups located in Tokyo have no relation to them, which baffled him greatly. How can one Russian group out of all the Russian groups not have a single relation with each other? Many Russian groups are partners with each other or enemies; there were a few mutual parties, but even then the neutral parties had enemies. To have no association with any one partnership out the dozens that are present was bizarre. The Rosco group seemed to keep trades within Tokyo, China and in certain parts in Germany it completely by passed were they are originally located.

 

            Izaya rolled his chair to one of his computers and typed into one of his many search engines and began to research once again any other affiliation the Rosco group had with Enzu. The only link he had between the two was Higarashi who only recently transferred into the group. He didn’t know much about him, but what he did know about him bothered him. It seemed so insignificant that he was half Japanese and half Russian, but he couldn’t help the nagging feeling that this will come to bite him in the ass in the end. As he looked over some of the files he requested from Eiji and their pervious dealings with Rosco, a slow smirk began to spread across his face.

 

         “Found you~ Can’t hide from me any longer I know you’ve kept them in Kyoto” He giggled to himself as he quickly highlighted the address of one of Enzu’s headquarters in Kyoto. Leaning back smugly into his seat, as he began to piece together little things from what he knew. It was quiet simple really, Higarashi previously situated in Russia came into the Japanese branch by request, he then became associated with Enzu and became good partners with him. He most likely has a vendetta and wants Izaya dead for killing his partner. He laughed a little louder as he realized that Higarashi was one of many who wanted him dead. It wasn’t his fault that Enzu trusted him, he should have known that his trust is subjected or else he wouldn’t be so successful in his job. It wasn’t his fault either that Enzu left such large crumbs a toddler could find that led back to his stealing and other crimes against one of Shiki’s partners Asuka. He wasn’t even the one who killed Enzu, he could have but one of  Asuka’s men took the shot for him thinking he was in danger. He did have things under control it wouldn’t have taken much to avoid the bullet pointed at his head, but Asuka’s men were always caring. Such a strange organization run by a fearsome woman, be he came to highly respect her after the incident.

 

           Even with these pieces of the puzzle discovered he could not shake off the impending doom settling on him. Almost as if what he found was not all there was to know, but he had other matters to attend to. Like finding out why the members were taken in the first place, they must have witnessed something they shouldn’t have. _It had to be some sort of dealing they did, or maybe they saw a murder…_ Izaya thought to himself as he began to gently poke the purple monster on his desk with his pen. Watching as the monster tipped back and would settle back to its original position with each prodding.

 

         “Oi, I brought you fatty tuna.”

 

         “It’s rude to interrupt someone while they are working Shizu-chan.” Izaya replied as he was startled out of his musings when a tray take out sushi was placed in front of him.

 

        “Whatever eat before you shrink anymore tiny flea.” Shizu shrugged as he took his own larger tray of sushi with him to the couch ignoring the fierce glare directed to him.

 

        “Itadakimasu~” The raven drawled as he broke a part his chopsticks, hearing the mimicking prayer from the blonde as he dug in not realizing how hungry he truly was. As he lazily dipped his fatty tuna in soy sauce he took account that it was near 5 o’clock in the afternoon, he had spent over 3 hours working on Eiji’s case. He had a meeting with a client in half an hour that he needed to prepare for as well as another one at 7. The info broker decided to take a glance at the blonde on the couch as he took a nibble on his fourth sushi piece expecting to see blonde hair only to be met with a pair of brown eyes.

 

          “Staring is rude Shizu-chan. Don’t you have manners?” He teased with his signature smirk in place ignoring the annoying flutters in his stomach.

 

          “I was going to ask if you gotten any closer to finding out where Akia-chan, Hitsu-san, and Masa-san are.” The taller man asked as he stuffed three pieces of yellow tail sushi in his mouth resembling a chipmunk.

 

           “Maybe~ or maybe I haven’t Shizu-chan.” He teased easily as he plopped another piece of sushi in his mouth giggling a little of the annoyed scowl he received. “Yes I have found them, they are in Kyoto.” He said plainly as he glance back to his computer typing in a few notes about the location and pulled up a GPS to get the fastest route motioning Shizuo to come over. Once he felt the prickly sensation on his back that came with the brute’s presence he pointed at the picture of the monitor.

 

          “There in this building, I haven’t looked at the schematics of the building yet, so I haven’t narrowed down their exact location. That shouldn’t take too long, but it’ll have to wait I have a meeting in 10 minutes.” The info broker said as he glanced at the clock in front of him, his chopsticks pausing on the bottom lip in he glanced at the ex-bartender. He was slightly startled to see how close they were and the stubble sent of his cologne that he breathed. Shizuo was leaning over him with the tips of his hair brushing his cheeks lightly that caused a light pink color to rise and attempted to scoot away. Though of course that was impossible since the brute was holding onto his chair, and humming to himself as he looked over his notes he had.

 

         “So do you know why he took them? Or what he’s doing with them?” Shizuo asked as he tilted his head to look at him that caused Izaya to hum and look to the side to compose himself once again.

 

          “Your guess is as good as mine.” He said easily and his eyes widened at the realization of how easy it was to talk to Shizuo. He shouldn’t be revealing this information to him so easily. He should be teasing him and giving him half answers to drive him insane and leave himself in a fit of laughter. Yet here he was, telling the monster _everything_. God, he really needs to get a handle of himself around him this was beyond unacceptable.

 

           “Izaya, Manabu-san is here to see you.” Namie said as she walked in and stood a few feet away startling Izaya even more because he could already feel the teasing vibe coming from her. He truly hated how perceptive this woman was at times, couldn’t she give him a break? He took notice to the middle aged woman next to her wringing her hands together in nervousness.

 

           “What can I do for you Manabu-san? You only spoke of needing my assistance over the phone.” He said as got up from his chair, Shizuo taking a step back to allow room. He rubbed the titanium ring on his left finger as he gestured for her to sit down on the couch. He took his own seat and analyzed the woman in front of him. Her black hair had grey streaks running through them and were held back in a tight bun. She wore minimal make up, a dash of blush on her slightly sunken cheeks due to age and a hint of liner to highlight her warm brown eyes. Manabu’s clothing was simple a pair of slacks with a comfortable white dress shirt and black slip on flats, the attire of a desk job. He hummed in patience as he took a sip of warm tea that Namie placed in front of them.

 

           It wasn’t until another few minutes past by did Manabu parted her lips and softly began to speak, “My son…” she whispered hesitantly looking up from her cup of tea to gaze at the man in front of her.

 

          “What about your son, may I ask?” The information dealer asked with pleasant ease as he relaxed into his couch a coy smile on his lips.

 

          “He said you were the best, and that if I wanted anyone to get the job done it had to be you.” She said with more determination in her gaze with each word.

 

        “I do hope your son mentioned that my information is not cheap.” He teased as he sat forward bringing his hands together and laying his chin on them. “What do you wish to know?”

 

        “I know this story is one you hear daily, but I believe my husband is cheating on me. But it’s not that simple I think he is getting himself into unnecessary trouble…”She sighed heavily clenching the cup in her hand in mild annoyance.

 

        “What kind of trouble is your husband getting into?” He asked his curiosity getting the best of him. This assignment may not be so boring after all…

 

        “I don’t care for the price I just want to know what kind of bind that loose woman is getting him into. It’s beginning to follow me home and I am worried for my younger daughter. She has been stalked lately by large men, and was nearly taken in broad day light. My son takes her to and from school, and she is too scared to go out with friends. Find out what that woman has done to my husband to ruin our marriage and put my daughter in danger.” She hissed lowly reaching into her purse and getting her check book. “Money is not a problem.”

 

       Izaya held up his hand chuckling lightly, “Payments come after I get the needed information to my clients. I will look into it and will contact you for our next meeting Manabu-san.” He said as he stood up and went over to his desk and sat on his chair to begin the assignment immediately.

 

        “But don’t you need me to tell you my husband’s work schedule or anything?” She asked putting her things away and rushing over to him.

 

         “Manabu Tooru, works at Maya’s industries on the 35th floor in designs. His shifts are from Monday-Friday at 7 in the morning to 6 at night. His salary is begins at 2945.62 yen an hour, should I continue?” He asked teasingly as a huge grin spread across his face when he witnessed the uncomfortable look on his clients face.

 

         “No that is enough, just find what that woman is doing with him and put a stop to it. Thank you for your time Orihara-san.” Manabu said quietly and bowed before leaving. Bowing at Shizuo and Namie as she passed them and left without a sound.

 

        “It’s really creepy how you can find stuff so fast like that tiny flea.” Shizuo said coming up to his desk and glaring at him in mild confusion. “How do you do it?” He grumbled out, sounding annoyed from his own curiosity.

 

         “If I told you, your poor ameba brain might combust from my brilliance Shizu-chan.” Izaya said giving him a quick wink before furiously typing on his keyboard as he hacked into servers and began his informations copying and pasting information on a separate document.

 

         The raven heard a growl from the man standing in front of him that cause a giggle to escape his lips but never paused his work.  As he went through all of Manabu Tooru’s banking information and phone bills and hacked into several of his media accounts; he chuckled some more at the naughty messages he found between him and a woman he called Kii-chan. After several cross checkings he discovered the identity of “Kii-chan,” and noted that her real name was Tamaki Hatakiiri, and she was trouble. His smile was lost as he quickly wrote down the address of the Manabu household and waved the paper in front of Shizuo snapping the monster out of his daze.

 

        “Stop standing their like a Neanderthal and make yourself useful.” Izaya said flatly holding out the paper to him still and typed with the other. “Give it to Namie, and tell her to contact Shiki and have one of his goons watch over the residence and escort Mai-chan to and from school, as well as Manabu Tsukimo-san. Tell Namie it’s Hatakiiri that should be enough.” He said went back to typing with two hands when the paper was taken and hacked into surveillance to see what Manabu Tooru was up to. It shouldn’t surprise him what men would do for a coy smile and eagerly spread legs, but sometimes it really gets boring how predictable middle aged business men acted. How Tooru met Hatakiiri was easily discovered in his social media hacking, when he got into the trafficking dealings is another story. He could see that Tooru was very new to the business, but didn’t seem to care that his daughter was being targeted.

 

          “You know, I always thought you were an asshole set on making people’s lives miserable, but I was wrong. In your weird fucked up twisted way you help these people don’t you?” Shizuo said quietly as he gazed at Izaya, startling him from his investigation.

 

           “What do you mean? All my humans are my toys, I’m just playing with them when I work.” The informant defended his shoulders bunching together.

 

          “You’re giving me this paper to hand over to Namie, your helping Manabu-san. You’re offering her protection from really bad people. Why would you go to such lengths? All those suicides that were happening a year ago…they began to stop with your meddling, didn’t they? That girl, you forced her to jump, but you knew she wouldn’t die.” Shizuo said leaning against the desk and scrunched up his eyebrows as he gazed deeply into Izaya’s eyes.

 

            “It was a coincidence that Celty was there…” Izaya muttered shifting in his seat uneasily. How is this debt collector reading into him so much? How could he possibly know any of this, he has an image to uphold. He was the arrogant, self-centered, egoistical informant that loved to fuck with people’s lives, and claimed to love all of humanity. He made several enemies and was hated by many that was the image that he up held. No one was supposed to know why he really did this work, or how he got into this work in the first place. How the fuck did Shizuo figure it out? Not even Namie knows! Or does she and she keeps it to herself?

 

            “No it wasn’t. You planned it.” Shizuo grinned and cupped the ravens left cheek letting his thumb brush across the soft skin, watching as he left pink in his wake. “I think I really misjudged you. And I’ll find out the real reason why you sent me all those bastard gangs after me.” He chuckled shaking his head as he went over to Namie’s desk and did what was instructed of him.

  

          The raven was left stunned and he put a hand to his previously held cheek, feeling the warmth as he stared blankly to the screen. Misjudged? What could he possibly mean by that? He has never in his life been analyzed by his actions. Yes he loved all humans, he loved toying with them it is what he is known for. But to have his actions analyzed to such a degree was unheard of, even Shinra believed him to be the manipulated bastard that he set out himself to be.  His actions have never been questions like that, he knew why he did it but he didn’t think Shizuo of people would figure it out. Yes he loved his humans because they were so easy to manipulate, but he also wished to protect them… After he saw what he did in the past, the reason he started this job was because of that _incident_ in the early winter of his last middle school year…

 

         He shook his head to clear his head from the invading morbid thoughts, he had a job to do, and he will do it right. Manabu Tooru was the subject to be studied for the hour, he needed to predict his next move having a sinking feeling that his family would be the primary targets. How such a successful man who had a caring family would turn on his family so easily, was not up for interpretations. At least not for now, on his free time he may take a crack at and add more theories out of the dozens used for human behavior to the list.

 

         “Oi flea,” The blonde called out standing in front of Izaya, making him peel away his gaze from the screen to him. “ I’m going to head out now, Kasuka doesn’t get much free time in between shoots so…” he trailed off tensing a little feeling off.

 

       “Go Shizu-chan. Enjoy your valued time with your precious little brother.” Izaya said boredly looking down at the purple monster again, it’s not like he’d miss him anyways… “You in your brother-complex.” He said plainly getting a growl in return that made him giggle.

 

        “Whatever, just don’t do anything stupid. I…” Shizuo huffed looking away from the informant, “Just call me if something goes wrong with the next meeting.” He muttered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked out the door, making Izaya smile a little. Maybe the monster did care a little. He poked the purple monster on his desk again watching it teeter on its bottom before continuing his work, knowing he had another appointment in 15 minutes.

 

         15 minutes turned into 20 which then turned into half an hour. He frowned as he checked his many phones to see if he had received any cancelation of a meeting, when he saw that he did he rescheduled a new meeting time and shrugged and went back to work he was initialing doing. It wasn’t until 45 minutes later he heard a knock on the door did he pause in his work, glancing at Namie. She stared right back at him, and he narrowed his eyes at her making the long haired woman huff in annoyance losing the staring battle and went to the door. Izaya chuckled happily as he bounced a little in his seat returning to his work. He twitched when he heard a large bang against the wall the set him on edge and reached for one of the switch blade he had in his drawer and stood flicking it open as he stood.

 

        What greeted him made him narrow his eyes and grip the switch blade tighter. Namie stood before him, but her mouth was covered by a large hand and her body was restricted by a large man a build on par with Simon’s pointing knife at her throat. She struggled but it was minute in comparison of the hulking man, she seemed to be screaming something at him but it was muffled.

 

        “My what a way to treat a lady. Didn’t your mother teach her better? Now let her go before things get messy.” Izaya said in his sing song voice a sinister smirk over taking his features as he walked around his desk as he pointed his blade at him. Two more men appeared from behind the man, smaller in comparison but still large than Izaya’s lean form. “Oh you have friends! What do I owe the visit?” he asked airily twirling the blade in his hand reaching into his back pocket to produce another blade.

 

       He received no answer and avoided the tackle directed to him. He laughed as the man hit his knee on his side table and slashed the other on the arm as he approached him. The hurt man limped and swung a fist at him which he avoided easily while avoiding a kick towards his left leg. He slashed each in random intervals while keeping an eye for approaching hits and on Namie, mentally promising himself that she would not be harmed. He nearly managed to land a fatal wound on the man who previously hurt his knee, when he caught another person in his peripheral.

 

       “Enough,” Came the deeply accented baritone voice of the man before him as a gun was pointed at him, the men stepped away each holding onto bleeding wounds.

 

      “Well if it isn’t Hi―” Izaya stopped as popping noise was heard and a sharp sting was felt on his upper right arm. He pulled the red feathered needle from his arm his vision already blurring before he collapsed into the floor, watching as Namie struggled more fear in her eyes, he attempted a weak smile before his vision faded to black.

 

        “Take care of her.” Hissed the shooter and ignored the high squeak as his man struck the woman in the back of the neck knocking her out. “I have my prize.” He chuckled picking up the limp form from the floor and let a note fall next to the woman before him stalking off, his men in tow. The note was rumpled and small possibly 5x6 but the message was much larger:

 

     _‘He’s Mine Now…’_


	9. A Flea is Gone

        After being with his brother his entire life one would think he was used to his brother’s antics, but he never was and was still unable to comprehend his own flesh and blood. Kasuka had always been on the strange side, being unable to express his personal feelings yet able to project the feelings of his characters flawlessly. He was the opposite of his older brother who showed no hesitation in showing how he felt, being brash and showering people with his true feelings as easy as breathing. He truly hated and respected his brother for that, how he wished he knew how to feel true anger or true happiness like the many characters he played on films. It was something he was able to project perfectly on screen because he detached himself from who he was and became the character. By becoming the character, for a moment he could get a taste of what it meant to express emotion that moment was always too short for him and he never knew how to reach that point again on his own.

 

         It was something he struggled with daily, and sometimes he really hated how his older brother could do it so easily, but he loved spending time with his brother because he was his role model. If he wanted in an example of what pure anger or annoyance was he could see it with him, or if he needed to feel happy he just needed to be near his older brother. That is why he treasured his time with his brother in between shoots, now that they are grown with their own lives it became harder and harder to see each other. It wasn’t like when they were younger and he could see Shizuo every day and know about his daily life and be there to calm his brother down. He worried for his brother when he couldn’t hold down a job and he knew it wasn’t completely his fault when he lost one. More than half the time it was an annoying customer and Shizuo only had so much patience to deal with their demands, or it was Izaya. Usually Izaya. The information broker has always been a thick thorn on his older brother’s side, and it bothered him greatly when his brother became distressed over him.

 

       Kasuka never did understand the obsession they had with each other, from what he understood from acting scenes, one tended to avoid their enemies. They however, did the exact opposite and seeked each other out, whether it was from habit or a deeper meaning he didn’t know. What he did know was that his brother was once again in distress and it more than likely involved the info broker. Mentally sighing he pushed the glass of milk towards his older brother, beckoning him to drink to calm down.

 

        “Nii-san.” Kasuka said monotonously.

 

        “Ah, Kasuka sorry ‘bout that.” His older brother chuckled and rubbed his neck sheepishly and sipped his drink slowly, his leg bouncing in agitation. “Don’t feel right.”

 

        Kasuka never questioned his brother and his actions, but this time it seemed different and the air surrounding his brother was an aggressively _protective_ one. It was strange, but he knew with time that his brother would tell him what was bothering him as he always done. So he waited.

 

          “Che. Stupid Tiny Flea…” The blonde muttered under his breath as he leaned back in the chair he was on and swished the glass of milk gently. He tipped the glass back and took another gulp before speaking again.

 

          “I don’t think I’ve told you about my new job have I? I’m still a body guard…just not for Tom-san right now.” The blonde received a blank stare in return and took it as his queue to continue, “I have to guard the Flea. It’s…not bad, it pleasant even. Izaya is much more than I initially thought. He’s still a crazy bastard but I’m starting to see him for _him_.”

 

            Chuckling Shizuo missed the stubble rise of his younger brother’s brows under his long bangs, and he continued on, “He’s in trouble. Someone, the same guy who took my co-workers is after him. It’s creepy. The fucker was taking pictures of him, he has hundreds of them! The perverted freak was in his room when he was asleep! It’s sick!” He shouted breaking the glass in his hands and groaning in annoyance. Kasuka merely wiped the spill with the napkins they had and quietly motioned for the waitress, to come to their table.  The young red headed waitress quietly cleaned up the rest of the mess, and bowed promising to bring another glass. She paid little to no attention to the fact that she was in the presence of the famous actor Youhei Hanejima and the monster of Ikebukoro, or she just didn’t care.

 

          “Pictures?” Kasuka asked wanting his brother to continue.

 

           “Ya,” Shizuo grunted in annoyance, “When we infiltrated one of his offices Izaya found it. I saw them, the fucking bastard has been stalking him for months. The Flea was shocked, more pissed though. He kept muttering something ‘bout how it should have ended. He didn’t tell me, but he knew something. He always knows something.” The ex-bartender muttered under his breath and nodded to the waitress in thanks for his new drink.

 

           “Why does Nii-san care? I thought you hated Orihara-san.” Kasuka asked his expression never changing form his blank one.

 

            “I do…I don’t hate him. I think. Well maybe I do, I haven’t forgiven him for sending so many gangs to me, or making me lose almost all of my jobs. He is annoying and I can never catch the bastard, he really twisted too. Like, like with his clients. He loves messing with them, but he’s really weird he really does help them in a really, really round-about way. So he’s not all bad, he can be cute sometimes which is fucking weird. A good weird though. But those pictures!” He growled clenching his fist and turning his gaze to the painting on the wall. Trying to focus on the calm red, orange and brown tones of a maple tree in the autumn, containing his anger.

 

            “I don’t understand.” Kasuka said blandly, but his mind was in a turmoil. He knows his brother literally vomits his emotions when he rants, but this was just incomprehensible. From what he knew, he hated Orihara Izaya, passionately so to the point of an obsession. Now though it seems his brother has found a tolerance for him, and has grown an attachment towards him. It’s as if he _cares._ It’s bizarre, and he doesn’t how he should handle any of this.

 

            “I want to kill that perverted freak! Who knows what he’ll do if he gets his hands on the flea! What’s he even doing with the pictures? He must have been some assassin assigned to kill the flea, or he has some sick fantasy. Really sick. I’ll kill the bastard if he ever touches the flea!” Shizuo growled his eyes hardening as he continued to stare into the painting, repeating to himself over and over that the flea was safe and that the stalker perv will die very soon. He still couldn’t help the sinking feeling he had in his gut since the moment they came. They had been in the diner a little over an hour and half, and it just didn’t feel right.  He shouldn’t be here, he should be with the flea. To guard him.

 

             “I need to go Kasuka, I’ve been away too long. I should go.” Shizuo said standing up quickly and hitting the edge of the table making the contents clank and rattle as he dug into his pocket and fished out his wallet. He threw several bills onto the table and slipped his wallet back in. “I’m sorry Kasuka, I’ll see you again when you have time. I have to go.”

 

           “Nii-san wait.” Kasuka called out as he saw his brother walk down the aisles of tables and saw him turn around. “Do you care for Orihara-san now?” he asked.

 

          “I do.” He heard his brother speak with such confidence that it shocked the young actor. He continued to watch the blonde walk in quick strides until he left the building. His brother said he cared for his enemy, but from what he could gather it seemed more than that. He has become protective of him, and he knows his brother was a nearly unstoppable force when he had a purpose. He took another sip of his coffee before taking out his wallet and gathered the scattered bills and went to pay for their dinner. He quickly paid for the bill and walked out of the building and into his limo.

 

          “I don’t understand.” He said quietly as the door shut, and was driven home. He didn’t know what his brother was feeling and he feared he never will experience it. But he knew it was something deep and pleasant because his brother for a short time was smiling. Truly smiling.

 

          Maybe it was the crowded streets, maybe it was the cold air, or maybe he was paranoid. Either way, with every step that Shizuo took the sinking feeling grew heavier and heavier. A journey that took him 20 minutes to reach the restaurant on foot, only took half the time to return and when he stepped in it reeked. It was that god awful stench he knew when something bad was going to happen or already happened. It was the stink Izaya had when he did something to piss him off. That kind of stink, and he hated that smell because he knew whatever peace he was in was over. He quickly walked towards the elevator and pressed the button as he took out his phone out. He waited and waited and he jammed his finger on the button breaking it by the time he reached a second voicemail. Growling, the blonde kicked the door denting it and decided to take stairs and ran his way up to the 15th floor. His body showed no strain as he reached the floor and he stalked down the hall reaching Izaya’s door instantly. The door looked the same as it did the time he left earlier. It was even locked that was a good sign too, maybe he was paranoid. He jammed his key in and turned the lock and pushed the door, the first thing he noticed was the shoes in the small alcove were no longer neat, that wasn’t too strange but it did set him on edge.

 

          He took off his own shoes and by-passed his slippers walking down the hall and paused when he reached the end. It was a mess, the lamp on the desk was broken and strewn across the floor, furniture looked pushed in odd angles and there were cuts all over it, and that god awful stench was worse as he stepped closer. Spots of what looked like blood where scattered along the ground and the walls as well. Something did happen, and it was bad, but he continued to walk further in as calm as he could clenching his fists tightly. Shizuo kept his voice down just in case, someone else was still in the premises and stalked into the kitchen and saw it untouched. His next destination was Izaya’s desk which looked like someone searched it and tore up important papers and maybe took a few, but right now he couldn’t be too sure. He heard a thump coming from up above him making him narrow his eyes as he slowly walked up the stairs. He first checked the spare room where he slept and saw it empty and untouched. Next came the office room, which also seemed to be in disarray but that didn’t matter. He heard another thump and growled quietly when the blonde realized it came from Izaya’s room. When Shizuo turned the knob he heard a muffled voice and frantic kicks and a loud crash. He slammed the door open growling and turned his head towards Izaya’s deresser where he heard frantic muffled voice and dropped his tense posture when he saw Namie. She was tied up, her legs bound by duct taped and her arms were bound in the same manner and tied in complicated rope knots that kept her prisoned to the legs of Izaya’s dresser, her mouth was even tied with piece of cloth. Broken glass was near her as he rushed to her and ripped her free from the rope knots, the sinking feeling worsened when he didn’t see the information broker.

 

        “What happened.” He growled as he helped her as gently as he could trying not mare the already raw skin of her wrists and ankles.

 

         “He came.” She whispered quietly and handed him the crumpled up note that was near her with a trembling hand. “He took him.”

 

          _He’s mine now._

 

          He’s mine now, it said. Like hell he was just going to sit here. “Higrashi.” He growled crumbling the note in his hand and stuffing it on his pocket standing up and muttering to himself as he heard the quiet steps following behind him. He punched the wall as he felt a surging hot wave of anger spread throughout his body growling deeply.

 

         “Get Shiki, bring him over immediately. Get Eiji-san too. Now!” He screamed slamming his fist against the wall again creating a hole. He growled as he turned to face Namie when he didn’t hear her retreat, meeting a scowl in return.

 

        “Do not scream at me ever again. I am not someone to be ordered.”  She said coldly as she rubbed her wrists gently and turning around stalking away. Her knotted long hair flowing behind her swiftly.

 

         He growled again and kicked the wall creating another hole before stalking back down stairs and rummaging through discarded papers trying to find something but only seeing gibberish through his haze. Papers went flying as in every direction as he scratched his scalp impatiently and sighing heavily before leaving the desk area, he needed a smoke. Rummaging through his pockets a snarl erupted past his lips when he realized his pockets were empty of cigarettes and returned upstairs. He didn’t know what to do, or where to even start. He wasn’t smart like Izaya, he couldn’t even think about what that sick bastard was doing with him! It just made him so angry, _so angry_ , what was he supposed do?!

 

            “Shizuo-kun.” Came a soft voice from behind him causing the ex-bartender to turn around.

 

            “Eiji-san…I’m sorry.” Shizuo hissed through clenched teeth and bowed deeply to his boss. “I failed in the assignment you gave me. I was gone for two hours and…. _That bastard came_.” Shizou’s large hands went to his hair and he yanking on it as he began to pace back in forth in a limited amount of space. “I shouldn’t have left. Shouldn’t have left. Now that _sick freak_ has him. He took the others, and now Izaya! And I don’t know where! I need to find him! Imma kill him for touching him! _No one touches Izaya!”_

 

“Shizuo-kun. Come downstairs, Shiki-kun has a few things to say and I believe you may feel some relief form it.” Eiji responded putting a hand on Shizuo’s shoulder and leading him downstairs.

 

            What greeted the blonde when he came into the living room was a scene out of a mafia movie. Shiki was composed on the couch cutting the end of a cigar while one of his men lit it with a match, filling the room with a sweet essence that slowly dissipated the awful stench from before. There were several men both from Shiki’s and Eiji’s respected organizations across the living area. Some were around Izaya’s work desk re-organizing and possibly searching for important files, other where cleaning up the place and searching for more clues form what Shizuo could understand.

 

           “Heiwajima-kun sit down.” Shiki said monotonously as he took another puff of his cigar and spoke once again when Shizuo sat in an armchair across form him. “They got him.”

 

          Shizuo only grunted in response clenching his fists tightly on his lap. Glaring hatefully into the coffee table in front of him. He should have been here, he should have never left Izaya’s side at all. He should have listened to his gut, he knew something was off about the night, but he didn’t and now the flea is gone.

 

           “The good news is that we have several locations where he would have most likely have taken him. Izaya is very efficient in his work and we managed to gather the erased information through Izaya’s special programing. The problem is, where to start.” Shiki said meeting Shizuo’s heated glaze. “I’m sure I am correct in thinking you will participate in the retrieval phase of our plan?” He asked as he nodded to one of his men for handing him a manila folder.

 

          “Where do we start?” Shizuo asked after taking a deep breath releasing some tension he had obtain, but no where near diminishing his rage.

 

          “Izaya had narrowed it down to 5 locations, your missing associates are most likely in Kyoto. The easiest area to check would be the one in Tokyo. The deli shop you and Izaya infiltrated seems doubtful they would have him, but I already sent a few men to obtain more information. Where you will be heading is to is Hokkaido.” Shiki said simply taking another puff of his cigar and handed him a few files to Shizuo.

 

          “Why wouldn’t he be in Kyoto with the rest?” Shizuo asked as he looked into the descriptions of the buildings, calming down with the older man’s demeanor.

 

           “It’s what my men dug up in Izaya’s notes, it should be their official location. Which location do you want to go to first?” Shiki asked with a raised brow giving him an even stare.

 

            “The barn.”

 

            “Good, Teito will take you to our private jet. Eiji-san and I will be heading to Kyoto.” Shizuo heard Shiki say as he started to walk away, following  Teito in front of him. Teito was smaller than Shizuo, and seemed to be the same height of Izaya, if not smaller. The blonde could only see the back of his head but he knew that if they moved faster it would be better. A growl bubbled from behind his throat as they kept the leisurely pace.

        

           “Heiwajima-san, please calm down. We are already at the SUV. It will take about 20 minutes to arrive to the airport and I will escort you into the jet.” Teito bowed as he opened the door for the ex-bartender, only receiving a grunt in reply.

 

           The moment the blonde sat down into the black leather seat his knee began jumping up and down in a rhythmic pattern, he couldn’t stop the clenching and unclenching of his fists, or the grinding of his teeth. The scenery of the many buildings that made up Ikebukoro, the city he loved, the one he protected, was a blur of lights and colors and nothing help to distract his growing fear. He feared for what danger Izaya may be in, the anxiety was clawing up his throat along with the burning sensation of rage. He knew he shouldn’t have left him alone, it was a mistake and nothing could be done to fix it, but he does know _who_ he could take his anger on.

        

_Higarashi._

 

          _He’s dead._

 

_Dead._

 

_I’ll kill him, I’ll kill him._

 

_How dare he take him._

 

_Dead, dead, dead, dead._

 

_DEAD._

 

       “Heiwajima-san, we’re at the airport. This way, we will go in the back way to leave the city faster.” Teito said with the door opened and his head tilted to the side as a gentle smile spread across his face. He seemed young, very young, the baby fat was still lingering on his cheek bones and jaw giving him a heart shaped face that enhanced his almond eyes. Shizuo stepped out of the SUV and followed him as they walked to into the strip, two much larger men flanking Teito. They arrived at the stairs to the jet in moments, and Shizuo ran up the steps and went to the first seat near the window; knowing the faster they were seated the faster they would leave.

 

          It wasn’t until he heard the last buckled of a seat belt did the plane began to drive along the strip and the slight jolt of take-off began. He knew it would take them a few hours to reach Hokkaido, but he could not help but wish that time would go faster. He needed to be in Hokkaido immediately, he needed to know that his flea was okay. But the gnawing feeling of dread would not escape him, he hated feeling useless, it just made him feel so angry. More anger was not what he needed but god, could this jet go any slower! He needed to be on land NOW. He needed to find the flea and bash in Higarahi’s face and fling him across Japan.  Only for him to pick him up again and bash his face into the ground until he heard a satisfying crunch. A grim smile itched its way onto Shizuo expression and he put his thumb onto his lips to keep it covered, but he couldn’t wait.

 

           Before he knew it and after several fantasies of ways to severely harm Higarashi, did he find himself at an airport in Hokkaido. He was the first one off and growled as he waited for the rest to get off did he find himself once again in another SUV and a long agonizing drive. He didn’t knew where he was going only that he was out into the open roads in minutes and only light that came was from the car and the ones behind him. It was pitch black, and within another 25 minutes they finally arrived to a barn like building. It was rundown and it seemed to be barely held up by rusted nails and hinges. Shizuo rolled the window down and took a whiff.

 

           “He ain’t here go to the next one.” Shizuo hissed leaning back into his seat.

 

           “Heiwajima-san, we haven’t even stepped into the building yet. How could-“ Teito began to interject.

 

           “I said he ain’t here! Go to the next one!” Shizuo snapped leaning forward and huffing into Teito’s face, noticing a slight tremor along his body but not caring.

 

           “Y-yes of course.” Teito said and signaled for the driver to go along to the next destination that was an hour away. The rhythmic thumping of his knee began again and his hands itched to crush something. It was more than half an hour that he felt the lingering glances from Teito and he growled in annoyance. He knew the kid wanted to say something but he just wouldn’t spit it out.

 

           “Say what you want to say kid.” The blonde grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his gaze from the window to the passenger side of the SUV.

 

           “I-it’s really nothing.” Teito said looking away from him and winced at the growl he received. “Do you…do you really care for Orihara-san?” He asked hesitantly shifting his gaze back to the blonde fearing getting yelled at from the fearsome man. But the man in front of him was an enigma, and he was acting completely different than from the stories he heard about him.

 

           “I do.” Shizuo simply said before looking back at the window, ignoring the surprise expression Teito wore. Their destination was now only 10 minutes away, they had just passed a small town and it seemed they were entering a wooded area when the smell began.

 

           “Stinks.” He hissed as they finally parked in front of an on old factory building. There was a few broken windows on each of the floor of the three story building and chains held the front doors locked from trespassers. With little effort Shizuo snapped the thick chains in half and kicked the doors in sending them flying and letting out a cloud of dust.

 

            “Stinks.” Shizuo hissed again as he heard stomping feet coming toward them as the lights flickered on.  There was at least 10 men standing in front of them many of which were wearing suit and ties and few brass knuckles reflected off the lights. Shizuo without thinking quickly charged at them and punched one in the face before he retrieved a gun from his pocket sending him flying. He then grabbed the next by the neck and lifted him off the ground and brought their faces together.

 

             “Where is he?” He growled into his face getting choking noise in returned and lessoned his grip so the older man could speak.

 

             “I won’t say shit!” The man grunted and gurgled a little when Shizuo retightened his grip.

 

            “Tell me where he is!!” He shouted as he smacked the guy against the concrete wall getting a wail of pain in return. A new found struggle began with the man as he tried to escape the monstrous grip.

 

            “B-boss….ugh….fucking…with him….agh…BASEMENT!”  The man shouted through desperate breaths and grunts. Shizuo growled as he once again smacked the man against the wall knocking him out cold and stomped towards the nearby hallway only vaguely hearing shots being fired and grunts of pain. He had no time to see if Teito and the rest were okay, but these were Shiki’s men. They were efficient in what they do.

 

           The blonde took a deep breath before he spoke the name that’s been burning his brain worry for hours, he was close now. He will find him and bring him back home. He’s here and he’s coming, taking steady steps to the stair well he opened the door and began his decent into the abyss. Then he shouted.

 

            “IIIIIIIZAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”


	10. The Rescue

            The first thing he felt was the heavy weight on his wrist and ankles, the metal was cold and began chaffing at his pale skin the moment he experimentally flexed his wrists. The clanking noise was loud and reverted off the walls making him cringe in pain, his head felt heavy and everything was in a fog. The only thing he could register was the soft pillow under his head and the scratchy blanket thrown over his body.  He kept hearing muffled sounds bouncing off the walls, making him groan in pain but he wouldn’t open his eyes. It was too painful, his entire body felt like lead and vague memories slowly began to swim into his consciousness.

 

            That’s right. Three of Higarashi’s men came into his apartment, or maybe it was more he couldn’t be too sure. He does however remember fighting two off while one held Namie captive. He vaguely remembers cutting up one of them pretty bad but then Higarashi came. Higarashi pointed a gun at him and shot the tranquilizer, he can clearly remember the fear radiating off Namie’s face at the time before he passed out cold. Namie. They didn’t harm her did they? The thought caused him to spring up from bed, ignoring the annoying chaffing on his wrists and the tipping swirling vision that invaded his sight. Once his vision stopped being spotted, he quickly scanned the room and padded himself down to see that he was defenseless. The room itself was shabby and hardly kept together, with its slowly rusted walls and concrete floors Izaya figured he was in a room of an abandoned factory. The only nice thing of the room was the bed he was tied to, it was queen sized with a decent mattress and fluffy pillows.

 

           His brow creased in concern, this was an awfully cozy bed to be trapped into. If anything he expected to be tied up to a wall or tied up to a chair of some sorts. The shackles were at least expected, but this bed threw him off just what the fuck was Higarashi playing at? What was his angle to begin with? He heard a rusted clanking sound coming from in the door in front of him stopping him from his musings. The voices where still muffled from the walls but he could at least make out two or three different people. It was when the door finally creaked open did he plaster his signature smirk.

 

            “Oh, I wonder who that could be.” He said rather loudly and tilted his head at the man who stepped it. It was the one he cut up and he noticed the bandages covering his arms and tape strips across his nose and cheeks. He felt pride in himself when he realized the scratches were deep and would leave and awful scars. The man merely scowled at Izaya as he moved in closer causing the captive man to snicker.

 

            “Eat.” The larger man snapped throwing him a bag of chips and a water rather roughly. “Boss will be here soon to deal with you.” He grumbled before walking out of the room and closing the door with a loud clanking sound. Izaya figured it was heavy lock that made that sound, which meant that could be problematic in the future.

 

            Looking down at the bag of chips he noticed that the seal was unbroken as well as the water bottle. He didn’t open the objects and instead just set them on his left and threw the blanket off of himself. His shoes were off he noticed and the chains where each tied to the ends of the metal frame. The frame was black and thick and the only good thing was that the chains allowed some mobility. It wasn’t much but he could at least stand on the side of the bed that wasn’t glued to the wall. He crossed his legs and cradle his chin on his palm using his knee as a stand. There was no windows in the room and nothing around him could be used to even pick at the locks. Great. Fucking fantastic. He didn’t even know how long he was out. It had to have been a few hours by now.

 

           The only person who knew he was gone was Namie, and there was no knowing what they even did to her. Shizuo was probably still with Kasuka, so he wouldn’t know. Shizuo. Would he come? Izaya snorted at the thought how would he come if he didn’t even know where he was? Let alone how long he has been gone for. He had no means of communication or of defense and was probably going to die in this run down place. He tilted his head towards the door again when he heard the annoying clanking sound and the creek of the door open and force a grin to his face.

 

          “Why if it isn’t Higarashi-san! You sure do know how to treats your guest. I must say though, it’s impolite to tie people up to the bed.” Izaya chided wagging his finger at him in a disapproving manner.

 

          “Yes well, I can’t have you wondering off can I?” Higarashi said raising a brow his heavy accent clearly heard as he slowly approached Izaya a grin spreading across his face as he stuck an arm out. Izaya tensed up expected to be punched when he saw Higarashi tightened his fist, the smaller stubbly scooted back. The raven’s brows creased in confusion however when he noticed that the clenched fist gently made contact with his right cheek instead of harshly.

 

          “Much better than the pictures.” Izaya heard him whisper out and the fisted hand unclenched and cupped the side of his face. It suddenly dawned him in his frozen stooper, the pillows, the bed, the shackles. Izaya snapped back and scooted as far away as he could. No, no this was really bad. Very bad.

 

         “Why did you keep the pictures from Enzu, Higarashi?” Izaya hissed glaring at the man in front of him. This was worse than he previously thought and he needed to escape before it became a sickening fantasy.

 

         “Never speak his name.” Higarashi hissed, his light demeanor suddenly changing to a much colder one. His dark brown eyes nearly seemed black in their glare as he approached the bed and toward over the informant; his posture was tight with restrain and Izaya knew something was very wrong.

 

         “And why should I not say his name Higarashi?” He asked innocently leaning back on his arms as he tilted his head at him. “You shouldn’t be upset over with what happened in Osa-“ A stinging punch was landed his left cheek and flung back onto the bed in confusion.

 

       “You are to never speak of that! He is dead because of you!” He yelled and jumped on top of Izaya and landing two more blows to his face leaving the informant’s face feeling numb with pain.

 

        “I did nothing.” Came Izaya’s smooth reply as he held his bleeding lip and gave Higarashi an even stare, “I merely did my job. If Enzu wanted a different outcome he should realized his choices.”

 

        “He trusted you!” Higarashi hissed his jaw clenching tightly as he lifted his left arm again to set in another punch.

 

          “That was his mistake. He knew who I was and what I do. My loyalty lies with no one” Izaya grinned before spitting blood into the sheets.

 

          “Like hell it doesn’t Orihara! Remember who the one that’s been following you! Remember the one assigned to kill you! You were the one meant to die that night! Not him!” Higarashi yelled and tackled the informant back into the bed as a feral grin spread across his lips as he tightened his hands on his pale neck.

 

          Absolute fear invaded the informant’s system chilling him to the bone, without a moment hesitation he clawed at the hands keeping him captive. He could barely breathe and every bated breath he attempted to take felt painful, the pressure only grew the more he tried to breathe. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t distract him, and there was no way out of the immense pressure. He feared his neck may be snapped in half as the pressure grew and his vision soon became spotted.

 

         “You should have died that night Izaya. Enzu should have never trusted you. I warned him, and because of you he died!” The tattooed man growled as he moved in closer to Izaya and leaned over to whisper into his ear. “But not yet.”

 

         The pressure was suddenly gone and desperate gasps of air were taken. Izaya could vaguely hear laughing as he coughed and tried to gain air back into his lungs. He held his neck lightly as he coughed and gasp feeling the pain from his neck, his air way still felt constricted as he breathed and he knew a heavy bruise would appear soon where the previous dealer had them wrapped around him. He turned around to face the man that nearly killed only to be met with a wicked smirk spread across the man’s lips.

         

         “That is a better look on you. Helpless, much better than you sickening arrogant self.”

 

         “How-“ Izaya croaked before coughing again and glared from the laughter he received, “How thoughtful of you.” He hissed his voice much quieter than he intended.

 

         “Speak up Orihara. I don’t seem to be able to hear you.” Higarashi teased lifting up a hand to cup his ear.

 

         “I now see where Enzu got his sense of humor from.” Izaya said pleasantly as he held his neck managing a small smirk.

 

         “I told you, never speak his name.”

 

         “Who? Enzu? Why shouldn’t I speak the name of a dear customer of mine?” he asked slowly gaining volume into his speech.

 

         “He was nothing to you. Nothing but a filthy game! Never speak his name you son of a bitch!” Higarashi snapped clenching his fists taking a step towards him before stopping himself.

 

       “My, my you seem to care deeply about this,” Izaya grinned wider as he leaned back casually on his arms, ignoring the slight tremble on them. Only getting a growl in response Izaya decided to press on.

 

         “Now why would you care about this so much I wonder? From my notes you had no reason to be in the same branch as Enzu. He was in Trafficing, while you originated from a branch of weapons dealing…” He hummed.

 

          “Our work has nothing to do with this. This is between me and you, Orihara. Do not bring Enzu into this again.” Higarshi stepping back again as he narrowed his eyes.

 

          “And then you were hired by Enzu…I must say it is very interesting. You must have gotten very close to him. Are you getting revenge for your dear mentor? Or was he more of a brother? I can see it’s more than just friendship at least.” Izaya chuckled quietly as he racked his brain for ideas to keep the conversation going. He knew his time was limited in here and there was no knowing when he went too far, but he had to take a chance. He felt a sharp object pressed against his thigh before and he could guess that it was the keys to his chains. He needed to get to them at all costs.

 

          “Quiet. You know nothing!” Higarashi yelled as he once again stepped closer to the informant, his eyes swimming in suppressed rage.

 

          “Oh so it is more than friendship! How interesting, I never knew you were interested in such a disgusting ma-“ Izaya hissed as punch was directed to his forehead this time and he winced as he held his head with one hand.

 

          “I said be QUIET Orihara!” Higarashi yelled as he climbed over the bed again towering him again. “You know nothing!  Never speak his name!” He yelled as he landed another punch on the smaller man’s face.

 

          “What happened to him was his own fault, I did nothing but my job.” Izaya hissed as he held his swelling cheek trying to ignore the pain.

 

          “It’s yours! He was going to― We were….” He muttered before getting up and quickly left the room slamming the door behind him.

 

           Izaya hissed quietly as he held his cheek tears pricking his eyes as looked up at the ceiling. He knew there was no way out other than trying to grab the set of keys in Higarashi’s pocket. He had to continue to keep Higarashi talking, the more he talked the better his chances of his own survival. As soon as he had them he would knock him out and escape. God how he wished he knew where he was, even the smallest clue would be helpful. He wracked his brains for ideas, trying to remember if Higarashi or Enzu had any hideouts in abandoned factories. He eventually summed up to three different areas. Two in Osaka and one in Hokkaido, either area would be a long trip back to Ikebukoro, but he will manage it. Somehow at least, this rundown place will not be his resting place.

 

           The raven jumped from his position wincing as the jolt sent a dull numbing pain coursing through his face as the door once again unlocked. He still held his cheek but narrowed his eyes as he noticed a rather thick metal rod held between Higarashi’s hands. The bandaged man that had visited earlier came in right behind him rolling in a metal cart that made the info brokers stomach drop.

 

             “I can gladly say that I will highly enjoy this…” Higarashi whispered as a slow smirk spread across his rugged face as he tapped the rod against his opposite hand and motion his member to leave.

 

             “I never knew you shared the same playing habits as Enzu.” Izaya hissed glaring harshly hating the fact that he was utterly defenseless. He had nothing, his pockets where empty and his jacket was discarded from him, there was no weapons at his disposable and his movement was limited from restrain. This man was planning to kill him, to torture him till he felt regret for what happened in Osaka not too long ago.

 

             “I told you to never speak his name!” Higarashi yelled his voice bouncing off the wall and on reflex swung the metal pipe hitting Izaya on his shoulder causing him to hiss in pain. “He died because of you! We were leaving this shit before you ruined everything!”

 

             “I did nothing. Enzu died from his own actions, he should have known that kidnapping Asuka’s young son would end badly for him. It’s his own―” A high pitched screamed escaped Izaya’s lips as the lead pipe harshly made contact with his left side.

 

             “He died because of you!” The tattooed man scream hitting Izaya with every word ignoring the crying pains from the man. “He was everything! You took him! Led him straight to Asuka!”

 

             “He deserved it!” Izaya screamed as he attempted to crawl away hold his side feeling the sharp stings of bone poking out and sticking inside. “He was going to rape and murder a child of four! He was a monster!”

   

          “LIES!! You are the monster! Those are lies!” Higarashi growled causing one more blow to his right shoulder before allowing the pipe to fly out of his hands and onto the ground not five feet away from the bed and spun around to retrieve something from the cart.

 

          Izaya felt tears falling rapidly from his eyes as he saw the dagger that was being held by the man in front of him. All reason was gone from him, his eyes were crazed and the cold expression he wore only made Izaya crawl farther away and nearly whimper when he was met with the cold metal wall. This man was going to murder him in cold blood and there was nothing he could do. He was beyond reason.

 

          Ignoring the stabbing pain from his upper body Izaya kicked Higarshi back as he crawled closer to him. It soon became a huge mistake as the much larger man gripped his leg tightly and quickly delivered the blade into the middle of his thigh. A silent scream escaped Izaya as he hugged his right side tightly. The pain was immense and it only grew in degree as the blade reached the hilt and he knew the tip was poking out from the other side. All he could hear was Higarashi’s manic laughter and feel the movement of him getting off the bed the prickling pain that was traveling through his entire body. The raven had no clue what to do to escape, to even try to escape. He couldn’t move he was in so much pain and frozen in fear it wasn’t until he heard the scrapping of the pipe against the concrete did he snapped his head back to Higarashi’s direction. He was lifting the pipe high above his head a pleased smile spreading across his face as his body prepared for the final blow.

 

           “I-I d-didn’t kill him! A-asu…she…Her men!” Izaya screamed and whimpered as he saw the man move closer and witnessed him open his mouth to retort only to freeze when a loud crashing was heard and gunfire erupted. It seemed to last minutes but it must have been a few moments until Higarashi dropped his pipe in confusion and glance at the door.

 

          “IIIIIIIZAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Izaya suddenly heard making his eyes widen in shock. No there was no possible way that could be―

 

         “IIIIIIIZAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

 

        “SHIZUO!” Izaya screamed as loud as he could holding onto his leg and his side. It was him it was really _him._ He came, he didn’t know how he even knew where he was but he couldn’t stop screaming his name in desperation his screams soon turned into one of fears as Higarshi came again and covered his mouth attaching his meaty hands onto his neck once again.

 

         “QUIET!”

 

         “N-Never!” Izaya hissed clawing at his hands once again and whimpered when the hand only tightened and his vision was began to cloud over. Everything was becoming muted, he didn’t understand what Higarashi was yelling at him and he vaguely heard the sound of a large crash, but it meant nothing until sweet, sweet air rushed back into his lungs.

 

         “You son of a bitch! I’LL KILL YOU!” Shizuo hissed harshly as he threw Higarashi across the room as if he were a rag doll. Only to stalk over him and pick him up by the neck bring their faces close to each other as Shizuo menacingly growled and slammed him against the metal denting it.

 

          Izaya held onto his neck with one hand as he looked down to his leg seeing the trickle of blood growing larger. When he turned his gaze back he witnessed something he wished to never see, Shizuo was no longer himself. He was in a haze, burning red rage that allowed him to repedetly crash Higarashi’s no longer moving body into the wall his grip tight against the man’s neck.

 

         “Shi―” Izaya attempted to yell only to have a raspy soft voice be heard instead. Worry grew as he gripped his neck rubbing it to sooth his bruised throat but it only seemed to worsen his vocal chords. Fear spiked into his body as he saw Shizuo throw Higarashi’s lifeless body onto the ground harshly only to stomp on it growling with no hint of stopping.

 

          Panic grew and he held his throat then looked around him to see if there was anything he could use to aim at Shizuo. If he could he would scream for joy when he realized that the water bottle was still on the bed. With his right hand threw the bottle at the blonde right on the head, praising himself with his near perfect aim.

 

        Through his haze the blonde snap his head towards Izaya but the crazed look in his normal warm cameral eyes scared the raven. “Stop…” he pleaded his voice barely a whisper as he held his throat fresh tears escaping his eyes.

 

          Shizuo blinked once slowly, and then a second time before rushing over to Izaya in an instant not even sparing a glance to the unmoving body on the ground. “Wha― He did this didn’t he? That bastard! I’ll kill him! I’ll―”

 

          “You came…” Izaya whispered his voice scratchy from both the bruising around his neck as well as relief through his tears. “I thought I was…” He whispered again before tightly gripping the blonde’s vest and hanged his head as his shoulders shook in suppressed sobs.

 

           Any words of rage that the blonde was going to say quickly slipped his mind as he wrapped his arms around Izaya as gently unsure of his injuries. “Of course I came. It’s my job to protect you now don’t you remember?” he said softly and began to break each of the chains effortlessly and lifted him up. Cradling him in his arms being careful of the knife in his leg.

 

           “I guess it is…” Izaya whispered relieved and he hung onto his vest resting his head against his chest. His entire body was burning with pain it hurt to even more over in the slightest bit, and being in the blonde’s arms also made it uncomfortable for his rib area. He didn’t care though, he was safe again.

 

           The factory was quiet as they walked up the steps, and noticed that many men where either dead or apprehend by what he could assume was a mixture of Shiki’s and Eiji’s men. The raven turned his head a little too much causing pain to skyrocket throughout his body at an alarming rate causing a whimper to escape past his lips.

 

           “Heiwajima-san, set him down right here so we can treat some of the immediate wounds before we board the plane.” Teito spoke in his calm demeanor bowing in respect as he gestured to the desk next to him.

 

           The blonde however merely grunted before sitting down on the chair and placed Izaya on his lap. “Hurry it up.” He snapped not noticing the flush rise to Izaya’s cheeks.

 

          Whether Teito noticed or not was absent from the raven’s knowledge but what he did know was that the boy was quick in his work wrapping bandages around his torso and hesitated when he glanced down to the blade, a frown etched into his face.

 

          “Orihara-san, I apologize but this will be very painful and unfortunately I am unable to remove the blade at this very moment. I have no stiches to close up the wound and if the blade is removed you may bleed to death. I assure you we will take you as fast as we could to the Kishitani residence.” Teito bowed when he heard a growl erupt from the man Izaya was sitting on.

 

           “What do you mean you can’t remove the blade? Didn’t you come prepared!”

 

         “Shizu-chan its fine.” Izaya whispered but was left unheard.

 

           “Did you not expect your men to not get hurt?!” The debt-collector snapped.

 

           “Shizuo!” Izaya croaked turning around to face him annoyance radiating off of him. “I’m in pain, just take me home. Stop being a stupid protozoan.” He hissed at him and winced when the cut on his lip reopened.

 

           “Fine.” The blonde growled and lifted him up in the same gentle manner as before and in quick strides he was moved into the SUV.

 

            It was once he was inside that he realized that the sun was already peaking over the horizon of the trees in the forest surrounding them. “Where are we even?” he asked as he looked out the window holding his left side as gently as he could, attempting to sooth some of the pain.

 

            “Hokkaido.” Shizuo responded more relaxed now as he slumped next to him wrapping arm loosely around the smaller man’s shoulders. “Let’s head to the jet now, we don’t have all day.” He growled to the driver and ignored the slight tremble in Teito’s shoulders.

 

             Izaya sighed leaning his head against the window, his energy drained from his body. “This is why Shizu-chan doesn’t have many friends. Shizu-chan needs to stop being scary and use your protozoan brain more.” He mumbled quietly and smiled a little when he heard a snort coming from the blonde.

 

             “Whatever flea, let’s just get you home.”

 

              _Home sounds good._


	11. Stay With Me

                “God dammit Shinra! That hurt couldn’t you have pulled it more gently! I was stabbed through the leg right through to the other side! I’m not some damn vegetable your kitchen knife got to stuck on!” Izaya croaked his throat still sore as he clenched his hands on the cushion of the pillow next to him. He was twisted slightly to his right a little awkwardly as Teito counted off his ribs to see which were broken and which weren’t.

 

              “Be glad that it missed a major artery. You have no idea how lucky you truly are, a centimeter to the right and you could bleed to death as soon as pulled the blade out.” Shinra spoke evenly as he make quick work of 5 stiches on the top side of his leg, pausing the blood flow from one side. “Celty lift his leg up gently so I can place the last 2 stiches.” He said as he injected more numbing serum ignoring the hissing sound from the informant.

 

                “3 broken ribs on his left side Kishitani-sensei. On the locations of 4, 6, and 7. I’ll get the medication ready.” Teito spoke in a soft voice before crossing the room to the medical cabinet.

 

                “Ok your done Izaya.” Shinra smiled as bandaged him up as gently as possible and grabbed the needle from Teito an injected it into his arm. “That should keep you settled for the next 6 hours. Now you can’t move any more than you are now. No bending, no stretching, you’ll need help dressing, and showering. You’ll start taking these pills tomorrow one pill only every 8 to 10 hour alright? These are very strong you will be sleeping most of the time but that doesn’t matter since you will be on bed rest for 6 weeks.” The underground doctor stated handing a bottle of pills to the raven and writing down on his clip board.

 

                “You can’t be serious! 6 weeks? I’m an informant I have to meet my clients Shinra I can’t be in bed all the time!” Izaya hissed throwing his arms up and groaning loudly as the strain cause a sharp pain on his side and winced as he was hit on the head with the clip board.

 

               “Did I, or did I not tell you to not stretch! If your strain your body more you risk the chance for liquid filling up your lungs and getting an infection Izaya!” Shinra snapped glaring at him before taking a deep breath and fixing his glasses. “You know, when I was told to prepare room for a heavily injured man from a worried Yakuza boss, I was not expecting you.” He frowned looking Izaya over as Teito helped him to lay down.

 

              “He’s going to be alright though, right?” Shizuo asked as he walked into the room with a cup of tea and sat himself down next to Izaya who was looking up curiously.

 

               Izaya still wasn’t too sure how he got to Shinra’s place so fast, the last thing he remembered was laying his head against the glass window of the SUV and wishing how he wanted to be home. He only closed his eyes for a moment and the next time he opened them he was looking at the cream familiar ceiling of Shinra’s apartment, and connected to a heart machine and a breathing mask. It was safe to assume that he had passed out as soon as his head hit the window, but someone had to carry him along the way. His gaze shifted to the blonde to his left, did he really carry him all the way here? _How embarrassing_ , was the only thing that passed through his mind. It was almost hilarious thinking that Shizuo turned out to be knight and shining armor, but it truly seemed too fitting. Of course he would be the one, who else could it be? Unpredictable as always. A small tilt of his lips was hidden as he took a sip of his tea, he should never underestimate the brute next to him.

 

             “He should be fine as long as he takes it easy, I won’t wrap up his ribs until the swelling goes down so I won’t constrict him anymore than needed. But what he really needs is bed rest.” Shinra responded fixing his glasses taking the gleam that reflected off the light away. “Now…mind telling me how this happened?” The doctor asked.

 

            Izaya saw the blonde sigh and mess up his hair in mild frustration. “A fucking sick bastard did this.” Shizuo growled as he glance at the informant next to him and then back to Shinra.

 

           “I don’t get all of it, the gist of it was that that fucker stalked the Flea for months and that’s why Izaya left Ikebukoro. To take care of it. It didn’t stop and he…took him. Right from under me. That _sick fucker!”_ The blonde hissed as he stood up and began pacing in front of the couch.

 

            “Higarashi was working under a previous client of mine. That client is dead and Higarashi took it upon himself to avenge him.” Izaya said as he placed his mug of tea on the side table and laid back down on the couch. “His vengeance went deeper than simple comrade partnership and he blamed me for everything.”

 

            “They were lovers?” Shinra asked confused as he leaned against the wall.

 

             “Yes, and I took his love away.” Izaya chuckled dryly and frowned slightly when Shizuo still continued to pace agitated, grumbling to himself. “Ahh~ It’s poetic really, a tragedy befell a pair of lovers and one dies. The one that died did not die by mistake but had his wrong doings catch up to him in the end and it came to his demise. The other ignored all signs of his lovers work and ignored what would come about it if it got out of hand and blindly loved him to the end, and when he was gone he couldn’t handle it. It tore him to pieces on the inside and the only thing keeping him going was the thought of killing the one that took his everything away. It’s like a Shakespearian play!” Izaya shouted out lazily giving a grin to Shinra.

 

              “But it seems like another love story was brewing in the background of this tragedy.” Shinra said grinning as he wrote a few more notes onto his clipboard.

 

             “I don’t understand what you mean.” Izaya sneered hiding his embarrassment and quickly grabbed onto the brutes sleeve halting his movements. “Sit down, your constant pacing is making me nauseous.” The raven said quietly and waited for the blond to sit down beside him.

 

            Once the blonde sat down Izaya continued his tale, “Higarashi watched my every move for months according to his records I backed up. He then got entangled in bad a few bad transactions with Eiji-san. He felt dipped and decided to take it out on his close members. I’m sure Shiki has found the missing members by now.” Izaya yawned and laid his head on the pillow on the head rest.

 

            “So is it really over then?” Shinra asked narrowing his eyes at Izaya.

 

            “For now, it really is. Higarashi is dead and his members taken care of by now. Shiki is very efficient.” Izaya said giving him a sleepy smile and closed his eyes a moment after.

 

           “I’ll leave you to rest then. I need to speak with Celty anyways.” Shinra huffed gracing Shizuo with a smile and left the room. By the time the door clicked shut Izaya was already in a medical induced haze that bought him to his dreams. His dreams consisted of cold metal chaffing his skin and ghost feelings of painful blows. Those dreams did not last long, and soon they were filled with blonde hair, and warm embraces and the ghost pain turned into a bearable dull ache.

 

           It wasn’t until several hours later did Izaya finally wake up, the dull ache in his ribs were still there and so was the tingly sensation coming from his thigh. He managed to sit up and gasped quietly when the ache in his ribs intensified, he held back a hiss when he felt a large hand wrap around his shoulders and guided him to a sitting position.

 

          “What are you still doing here, Shizu-chan?” Izaya asked as soon as he was sitting up-right and his legs on the coffee table.

 

          “Watching over you, Eiji-san says that everyone is ok now so not to worry.” Shizou said softly and sat down next to him. The blonde looked more ruffled than usual, his hair that was normally unkempt looked even more messy than usual. He also had deep bags under his eyes, as if he hadn’t slept in days, and the etchings of worry lines were slowly disappearing, he was much more relaxed. It was unusual to see, but it oddly left Izaya feeling warm.

 

          “You don’t have to be my body guard anymore Shizu-chan, you know that. You should probably leave…” Izaya muttered a bitter tone to his voice as he shifted his gaze to the window. There was no point in getting anymore attached to the blonde than he already had. There was no use, his feelings for the monster next to him wouldn’t change and he knew deep down that they wouldn’t be recuperated. Shizuo only came to his rescue because it was a part of his job, a direct order from his boss. No deeper feelings that transpired on his part would change anything between them. They were no longer enemies but they weren’t friends or even… No they would never be lovers. Izaya knew this, it was impossible, he had never given any reason for the blonde to consider it. Yes they lived with each other, but was that even enough for the blonde to see him differently? Shizuo did mention that he was figuring him out. Maybe…something could―

 

          “Maybe your right. I should probably go.” Shizuo sighed as he stood up shaking the wrinkles from his slacks. The raven felt his heart drop into his stomach and his throat clog up with emotion. He knew it. He _knew,_ nothing could come out of it. Then why did it hurt? Why did it feel even worse than being hit with a vending machine? Or the blow to his ribs? Unbearable heat was gathering in the back of his eyes, he couldn’t take this. It was too much to take in, in too little time. He took a deep breath before speaking.

   

          “Make sure you don’t leave anything in the apartment behind then.” He muttered not turning to look at him trying to calm his breathing, and focused on the pain in his ribs and thigh, anything to distract him from the burning heat in his eyes or the spreading dread in his stomach.

 

           “The apartment?” Shizuo asked as he shifted his gaze to the injured man beside him, only to be met with the back of his head. “What are you talking about?”

 

           “It shouldn’t be too hard for your protozoan brain to get Shizu-chan, your job is done. Your time with me is no longer needed. You can stop pretending to tolerate me and move on with your life now. We can go back to be being what we were before…” The informant said quietly as he cradled his chin on his open palm, leaning against it as he watched a passing bird fly by the window.

 

           “Why would I want that?” Shizuo growled as he clenched his fists. “I wasn’t pretending anything, I chose to stay with you regardless of what Eiji said. I knew beforehand what was the meeting was ‘bout that day. He called me in to warn me, I offered to be your body guard in the first place, Stupid flea!” he hissed, as Izaya snapped his head back towards him.

 

            “Y-you what?” Izaya asked wide eyed his jaw dropping slightly.

 

             “I offered to protect you!” the blonde hissed clenching his fists before he sagged backed into his seat.

 

            “Why would you even do that in the first place?” The info broker asked as he held his ribs the pain sharpening slightly as he moved to be closer to him.

 

             “I just wanted to, there wasn’t really a reason I think. Just thought I should make sure you weren’t acting weird, and if you were I’d at least find out why if I was with you without wanting to kill you, like usule.” The blond shrugged before shaking his head slightly. “I was going back to get you a new set of clothes, and speak with Namie.”

 

            “O-oh…” Izaya frowned, “Why are you still being nice to me? Why did you even save me?” he asked quietly as he stared down at the navy blue sheet covering his legs. It still didn’t make any sense to the info broker but if he were to look to the blonde beside him he might have been given a clue.

 

            “Your smart flea, figure it out for yourself.” Shizuo said in a soft fond voice, “I’ll be back, but I’ll give you hint.” He said cheekily.

 

            “What do you mean by a hi―” Izaya felt his eyes widen as a warm pair of lips pressed against his own. His face quickly heated in color as soon as the kiss ended, and the blonde was out the door before he could respond.

 

             He could only stare blankly at the door with his mouth agape, there was no possible reason what just happened, happened. Was it even reality? Was he still dreaming? There was no way that Shizuo would willingly kiss him otherwise, he _hated him…_ right? Izaya quickly covered his mouth with the palm of his hand as he looked back out the window, his face incredibly warm. He then lightly with the tip of his finger brushed against the bottom of his lip, it still tingled. It wasn’t a dream. Heiwajima Shizuo kissed. _Kissed_ him, his worst enemy.

  

          The raven couldn’t help the small smile that quickly over took his features. “Shizuo really kissed me…” He whispered to himself as he gently brushed his finger across his lips again. The kiss was soft and warm, it was just like any other kiss one would receive. But at the same time it wasn’t, it wasn’t like in the fairy tales with fireworks erupting with a touch of the lips, and it was different than any other kiss he has shared with ex-lovers, but there was an incredible warmth that overcame him. It was a type of warmth he’s never experienced before, and he soon wanted more. He wanted to experience that gentle pressure on top of his lips again, and again.

  

            A small chuckle escaped his lips as he realized how ridiculous his thoughts became, but he couldn’t help it. He was happy, so incredibly happy because all if his doubts could be put aside. He has a chance that small brush of the lips said so, they may have been enemies before but now things can change. They can change together, and see how far what they have between them could go. Or so he hoped. He may have been happy for the moment, but he knew things were only beginning. But there was hope at least.

 

           “What’s got you so happy Izaya?” Shinra asked as he walked up to the couch his eyebrow raised. “It’s really weird, I’ve never seen you like this.” He said as he fixed his glasses and leaned closer to inspect him.

 

            “Shut up, Shinra.” Izaya grumbled his smile quickly forming into a frown as he avoided eye contact with the doctor.

 

           “Ohoho~ this must be good, tell me.” The doctor grinning slyly as he took out his stethoscope to monitor his breathing.

 

           “There’s nothing to tell.” The raven grumbled again as he calmly breathed in and out, praying that his friend would not ask about his elevated hear rate.

 

           “Hm… looks like you’re hiding something!’ Shinra teased as he stood up and walked to his work bench where a tray of food was located and brought it back to the injured informant, placing it on his lap carefully. “And it seems like it something good!” he declared cheerfully.

 

           “Shut up Shinra! Nothing happened!” He insisted with as he stubbornly took the bowl of miso and drank some of the salty liquid.

 

           “Oh so it has nothing to do with Shizuo walking out of this door bright red but smiling like a duff?” The doctor asked as he continued to check his vitals with a raised eyebrow. Smirking when he noticed the heart rate of the man sitting in front of him increased.

 

            “Positive?” Shinra asked slyly.

 

            “Shut up Shinra…” The information broker hissed quietly as he grabbed his fried chicken with his chopsticks and stuffed it into his mouth while his cheeks lit up in a flush, ignoring the chuckle that came from the doctor.

 

            “Your lying Izaya~ How unlike you to be so obvious...~” He teased him as he continued eating and walked back to the counter to retrieve Izaya’s pain killers.

 

            “I swear Shinra…be quiet. Nothing has happened.” The raven insisted as he stuffed some steamed vegetables in his mouth unable to meet his eyes.

 

            “Don’t mess this up Izaya, he good for you, just how you’re good for him.” Shinra smiled as he placed one white pill on his empty plate and headed to the door without another word.

 

             Another smile spread across his lips as he swallowed the pill washing it down with some tea, good for each other was it? Maybe that could be true, maybe this is what both of them needed. Even though he didn’t expect nothing much to change between them. He still planned on being his conniving self and watching over his “precious,” humans as he sees fit, but having someone to come home to sounds…nice. He couldn’t wait to go home, and mess with his monster, driving him crazy was so much fun.

 

             It wasn’t until late at night that Izaya found himself being shaken awake once again by the blonde. Groggily he rubbed his eyes and hissed quietly as he tried to sit up holding his ribs gently. “What time is it?” He asked yawing.

 

              “11 at night, come on get up. I brought you some clothes to change into, we’re leaving. Kasuka is giving us a ride to your place.” Shizuo said gently, as he picked out the clothes from the red polka-dotted black cloth bag.

 

             “Your precious little brother is giving us a ride? Why? He can’t stand me.” Izaya chuckled as he slowly shimmed out of his sweat pants and underwear, wincing at his bandaged leg. He soon grabbed a new pair of black sweats and underwear that was given to him and shimmed the pants up, avoiding looking at the blonde. He may have been sure of their feelings for the most part, but he wasn’t sure how to act around him now.

 

             “Here spread your arms out and let me change your shirt.” Shizuo said as he grabbed one arm and slid it out of the sleeve hole and carefully repeated the process when he did the side where Izaya had been hurt. He then grabbed he burgundy shirt and slipped it on the male and the green sweatshirt was the last article of clothing to be put on. “There, done.” He declared coughing a bit as he finally looked up to Izaya.

 

             The raven noticed the light flush on the blonde’s cheeks and felt his own fill up with warmth as the blonde slowly leaned in closer. He felt his eyes slid closed as he leaned in as well and felt light brush of air at his lips before a frim but warm lips were pressed against his own. He melted into the kiss as he hesitantly moved his lips against his and smiled when he felt a warm hand being placed on his cheek when they parted. He chuckled lightly when they pressed their foreheads together and finally opened his eyes being met with incredible warm honey eyes.

 

             “Ne, Shizuo….what was that for?” He teasingly asked as he smiled wider knowing his cheeks were only getting warmer by the second.

 

             “Tsk….You know why tiny flea.” He muttered before leaning back and kissing his forehead.

 

             “Ohoho~ so this is what happened earlier then!” Shinra said loudly as he finally let himself be known, leaning casually against the door frame.

 

             “SHINRA!” Shizuo snapped jumping up in surprise, his cheeks heating up. “Why are you here?! I told you to wait outside!” He hissed as quickly stuffed Izaya’s clothes back into the bag.

 

             “Well Kasuka-kun, wanted to come in~” He teased laughing as he turned his gaze to Izaya who quickly threw the hood over his head glad it hid the entirety of his face.

 

             “Kasuka?” The blonde asked confused.

 

            “Nii-san, I’m double parked outside, we need to leave soon or I could get a ticket.” The younger Heiwajima sibling said as he walked in with a small bag containing Izaya’s medication for the month.

 

            “Ah…” Shizuo said clearing his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced back at the raven embarrassed.

 

            “I never knew Nii-san was so forward.” Kasuka commented as Shizuo was leaning down to pick up the info broker nearly losing his footing. Making Shizuo clear his throat again and felt his heart flutter when he heard the tiniest whine coming from the man hiding in his hood.

 

            “L-let’s jus go.” Shizuo muttered embarrassed as he walked out of the room and nodded to the doctor ignoring his sly smile and nodded to the headless woman as he walked by and walked out of the apartment. They soon walked to the elevator and out the complex building in a matter of minutes, and soon were inside the car driving away to Shinguku. It was 15 minutes later when they arrived at the condo parking lot and Kasuka was parking the car. The drive to the condo had been quiet and a little awkward on Izaya’s part, he took his hood off as soon as he knew his cheeks had cooled down but he still felt humiliated to be interrupted at such a vulnerable moment for him. He just really wanted to go to his bed and hide under his cover until he forgot the entire ordeal.

 

            It was moments later that he saw the car door being opened on Shizuo’s side and he glanced to the side to be met with Kasuka’s blank stare.

 

           “Is NIi-san sure about this?” He asked as Shizuo got out of the car hearing a grunt as a response from his older brother. Izaya began to scoot to the open side of the door sighing as he waited for the disapproval of the younger brother. He didn’t expect the younger brother to warm up to him anytime soon, and would most likely try to convince the blonde to leave him as much as possible.

 

           “Even with your past?” He asked as he stared at his brother, Izaya simply glanced at the blonde to his side nervously gripping the leather seat. Here it comes…

 

           “Even with the past Kasuka, things aren’t the same anymore and I prefer it like this than it was before.” He said simply and shifted his gaze to the raven sitting down a gentle smile taking over his features. Making Izaya smile back as he wrapped his arms around his neck to make it easier to be held. Ignoring the annoyance of being held like a woman. Once he was comfortable in the blonde’s arms he turned his gaze back to Kasuka, waiting for him to speak only to be met with silence.

 

           “Kasuka-kun, I know you despise me for the trouble I caused your brother… But things are different now. And maybe things could have been easier if I…..” Izaya trailed off silently before taking a deep breath and speaking again, “If I realized things much much earlier, but now that I have… I don’t want to completely go back to the way things were back then…And I don’t think Shizuo does either.” He said quietly towards the end and took a chance to look at Shizuo only to be met with a smile that made his stomach twist in a pleasant way. He turned his gaze back to Kasuka, awaiting his answer.

 

           “Okay…” Kasuka whispered gently before glancing back to his brother and then back at Izaya, “Okay.” He repeated as a very small smile spread across his features and turned to go back into his car and drove away.

 

            The two stayed quiet as they walked back to the elevator of the garage and Shizuo pressed the button for the elevator to come down. Izaya bit his lip and tried to ignore the fast fluttering of his heart and cleared his throat before speaking.

 

           “Ne, Shizu-chan….” He spoke quietly as he glanced back to the blonde his arms around him tightening and loosening quickly. He continued when he got a grunt as a reply. “Do you really want to…stay with me?” He asked nervously biting his lip. He felt a chuckle before he actually heard it from Shizuo and waited for him to speak in agitation.

 

           “I’m staying Izaya.” He said gently as he stepped into the empty elevator and looked back down at Izaya. “Is that ok with you?” He asked as he smiled leaning down more to Izaya.

 

            “It’s ok,” Izaya whispered smiling as he tilted his head up and pressed their lips together ignoring the ding of the elevator doors closing and the movement of the elevator going up. He tilted his head more to press harder into the kiss and shivered when he was coaxed into parting his lips.

 

             _It’s more than okay…_

The End


End file.
